A Stag Loving Her Lion
by Northernstar99
Summary: "You will love many. You will fight many. There will not be a day that goes by that I won't think of you, Anastasia Baratheon. You are my only love." What happens when Jaime Lannister falls in love in with the King's sister and has to see her be thrown around like a piece of meat by Westeros? How does she change the Kingslayer? Slightly Robb/OC. Improved story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know that probably some of you are wondering why I have deleted the story, but I'm rewriting it in a way I've always wanted. So I really hope you guys like this new and improved story…don't worry, I know all of your concerns and it WON'T BE LIKE THE OTHER story.**

**Hope you all like this story. Please review! FOLLOW. FAVORITE. PLEASE GIVE MY STORY**** ANOTHER CHANCE BECAUSE I PROMISE THAT IT WON'T AS THE LAST ONE, YEAH SURE I'LL KEEP SOME OF THE INTERESTING PARTS, BUT GIVE IT A CHANCE.**

* * *

She was looking off into the distance of her balcony in her chambers as she heard the bells ringing…and she knew what they had meant, the Hand of the King was dead. Jon Arryn had been a friend to Anastasia Baratheon like he was a father to her brother…the King. She didn't want to go to his funeral even though it was expected of her. Robert had always told her that she would be married when he needed an ally so everyday she had expected him to storm in here and tell her whose house she would be sold to like a whore. Even though he was king she would always talk to him like a brother.

She remembered one time that he told her that she was his favorite sibling of course this was when he was going to war on the Trident with the Targaryens. Anastasia always pitied her brother's love for Lyanna and how he was never able to love his wife. Anastasia never liked Cersei or most of the Lannister except maybe Tyrion, but his brother was always a pain in her ass. She remembered Ned Stark telling her brother to make Jaime Lannister take the Black, but Robert refused, she agreed with Ned Stark though and had thought it was foolish of her brother to still let Lannister be a knight. _Maybe Ned Stark will be the new Hand of the King_, she thought. She smiled to herself. She needed to get some air.

Anastasia decided to walk around the castle, but mostly sneak into the Red Keep's cellars and see the dragon skulls. Her brothers could always agree on one thing and that was that she was never allowed to go and see the skulls because it was dangerous, but she never listened to them because she was curious about the Targaryens. Anastasia made her way down many flights of stairs, her blue silk gown flying, and her black silky hair bouncing up and down. Littlefinger and Varys had always told her that her curiosity might kill her someday or that she's too smart for her own good. She always ignored their comments or 'advice'. Anastasia was smart and clever enough to know never to trust them or as a matter of fact anyone in the capitol.

Anastasia finally made it down to the cellars, she grabbed a torch to light up the tunnel, and she grasped in amazement as she saw the skulls all lined up against the walls. She smiled at them as she lightly touched them one by one. As she started to walk deeper into the cellars the skulls started to get bigger and bigger. She knew that the biggest skull was the dragon named Balerion, the Black Dread they called him he was rode by Aegon the Conqueror who forged the infamous Iron Throne which now her brother is sitting on. She remembered her septa telling her about the Targaryens. She would only listen very closely when her septa would teach her about them. Her brother would always tell her that the Targaryens were their enemies yet they had done nothing to her.

_They are his enemies_, she thought, _not mine_. She stopped at the skull and admired it.

She didn't really know how long she had been admiring the skulls because she started to hear the sounds of amours clanking together like whoever it was, was running. She quickly went out of the cellars to bump into a guard.

He bowed and said, "My lady, there you are. I was ordered to bring you to the Great Hall once I had found you."

"Who gave you these orders, soldier?" She demanded, but he didn't answer her instead he just turned and started to walk out.

She followed the guard as he led her to the Great Hall. She saw that Jon Arryn's body was being cleansed by the Silent Sisters. The guard bowed and left her closing the doors behind her. She immediately looked annoyed as she saw an amused Jaime leaning against a column as he saw her notice him.

She stormed up to him and said in a demanding tone, "How dare you call me here like I'm some whore. You even sent one of your family's lackeys to bring me to you."

"Calm down, Anya." Jaime told her in a bored tone. She always hated when he called her…she remembered he had been calling her that ever since they had met when she had stayed at Casterly Rock for a little while.

"Don't call me that, Lannister." She slightly raised her voice. "Why have you need of me?"

He smirked. "I didn't see you at Jon's funeral. Where were you?"

She scoffed. "I didn't realize that you needed to know where I was. I hardly think that's any of your business or concern."

He got off the column and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He inched closer to her and Anastasia didn't shrink away from him or step back. His face was suddenly serious as he told her, "It is my business and concern when his grace, _your brother_ channels all of his anger on me when you are not somewhere where it is expected of you since you are _the princess_."

"I'm hardly any princess, Lannister" She scoffed. "Robert knows that. I don't know why he tries to make me into someone I'm not."

He laughed amusingly. "I do hope you don't plan on telling your brother that…I'm sure he'll be very angry that his sibling doesn't care enough."

She looked suspiciously at him and mimicked him. "Why do you care though about what I do, I'm not your wife. Thank the Gods." She muttered the last part though she could tell that he was annoyed.

"I'm just saying that…try to at least make an appearance at court for all of our safety against his anger. Your presence has already gone noticed by the King."

She sighed. "I'll try, but don't get your hopes up, Lannister. I can hardly stand being around you."

He put his hand over his heart and said as if he were hurt, "Anya, you wound me greatly. I would never purposely try to_ anger _you."

"Yes you would. You Lannisters always try to anger it seems everyone in Westeros." She said, her voice slightly amused.

Jaime gave a soft chuckle and inched closer in a taunting way that made her uncomfortable. "We aim to please, Anya."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that."

She tensed under his gaze, but she dared not to look away from his emerald greens eyes. She leaned that the hard way. His lips twitched into a smirk and she smirked as well, but still glared at the arrogant knight.

They heard footsteps and their "gaze" broke. She looked to where the footsteps were coming from and it was Ser Barristan. He smiled at her and looked suspiciously at Jaime.

"His grace has requested to see you, Princess…immediately."

"Of course, Ser Barristan." She said politely.

She had always respected the knight because even though he was old he was still as strong as someone young. She immediately left the throne room and made her way towards her brother's solar. She clasped her hands in front of her as one of the guards opened the King's door and she stepped inside.

Robert held a cup in his hand as his squire, Lancel filled his cup. "Hurry up you damn fool! I haven't got all damn day!" Robert yelled.

Lancel looked terrified as he yelled at him. Robert noticed her as he was about to drink his wine. His started to turn red and he yelled, "Leave us!"

Lancel put down the pitcher and left rather quickly. She watched him leave and then smiled as he left. She turned back to her brother and sat down in the chair across from him. She put her hands in her lap.

Robert studied her from head to toe with a hint of suspicion on his face. "Why weren't you at Jon's funeral? Where were you? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't make an appearance?"

"Robert," She began, but he interrupted her by raising his voice.

"Don't you dare speak." He grabbed a cup and filled it with wine and put it in front of her. "Drink." He commanded. She obliged and drank the wine.

A drank from his cup. "You are a princess, Anastasia. You may not be my daughter, but you are my sister and your brother is the king. It is expected of you. Even though it doesn't do shit, you have to be there."

She sighed angrily at him and put the cup down. "Robert, you are my brother and the king…this I know, but…I don't want this life. I couldn't…I wasn't able to go there to his funeral and see his body and that would be my last memory of him. Lying there in the Great Hall…dead. I'm sorry; no need to worry yourself it seems Lannister already gave me this advice."

"Kingslayer." Robert grunted and said in a mocking voice. "He does have a point and I swear it on the Seven that if you so much as tell him about it." She nodded at him and smiled.

"What else did _the Kingslayer_ say to you?" He asked intrigued.

"He teased. He taunted. You know what Lannisters usually do." She told him. "Lannisters. Seven hells, Robert they are pain in my ass especially ever since I had met them."

"You are right about the Lannisters, Anastasia. I had forgotten about that…when mother and father died they sent you to Casterly Rock to be fostered by them. I'm sure they drove you to almost tear your eyes." He said.

"More like scratch really." She said her voice amused. "Tyrion is the only Lannister that I will ever tolerate, most of them are…well you already know how I felt back then at Casterly Rock because now my dear brother it seems you are surrounded by them."

"Courtesy of my wife. I think she wants me to suffer." He said as he laughed. He continued, "I have a matter to discuss with you. We are all going to Winterfell because I have chosen Ned Stark to be my new Hand.

"I agree with you there, brother." She said. "Ned Stark I think would make a fine choice for your Hand. I wouldn't mind going to see Winterfell…I've always liked the cold and snow."

"Good because it about time you have a husband, you are old enough now." Robert said his voice harsh.

She froze and said, "Robert..I-I can't, no I won't be sold like a whore to someone I don't even now." Her voice was cold as she said, "Now let me guess who it is…the Stark boy, Robb."

"Watch your mouth with me. If it were Tywin Lannister's choice he would have you married to the Kingslayer in a heart beat." He told her.

"Thanks the fucking Gods then that Jaime Lannister is in the Kingsguard."

"You really think that his heir being in the Kingsguard would stop him from marrying his son to a princess."

"All this talk of marriage has already bored me," she snapped calmly. "I'm not some dutiful wife."

"I thought you weren't some whore," her brother mocked.

She couldn't help, but chuckle. "That too." Her face softened as she continued, "Robert please don't make me do this." He looked at her from head to toe again and leaned in closer.

He grunted in defeat. "Seven hells, I hate when you do that to me! Make me feel damn guilty." He pointed his finger at her and said, "You will get married whether it's now or in a few years, you will get married and have a husband whether I'm still alive by then or dead."

She smiled in victory and he gestured for her to leave. She left the room, but not before giving her older brother a peck on his rosy cheek.

She saw Jaime walking towards her in his Kingsguard uniform with his white cloak moving swiftly from side to side as he strode forward. She turned immediately around and started to walk in the other direction. _Ignore the ass. Ignore the ass. Ignore the ass;_ she kept on telling herself as she walked down the steps to her chambers.

He smirked. "Do you like to be chased?"

"Chased," she questioned amusingly. "I didn't realize that this was a game, Ser Jaime."

"Not really a game, but more like…a competition."

She stopped and whirled around to him, her eyebrows raised in mock. "I do wonder now what the prize is."

"Ten gold dragons to the winner," he said.

She thought about it for a moment then smirked. "What's the catch?"

"Give me a kiss and we'll see where it goes from there," he suggested.

"Oh, your Lannister charm seems lost on me just like your appearance that apparently makes the ladies swoon," she turned and started to walk away.

"It's so hard to make you laugh. It was a joke, Anya, no need for your rage. After all, it's still only the morning, at least let me have a cup of wine first."

She shook her head. "If I didn't like you in Casterly Rock, what makes you think that I'll like you now."

"Oh, I forgot that you're a Baratheon," he mocked. "Yes, _Ours Is The Fury_."

"You want to get your cock cut off then just keep on talking."

He held his hands up in defense. "No need for violence. After all, I am the sworn sword that is to protect."

She opened the door to her chambers and he followed inside as she seethed, "Yes, you don't let me forget it."

"It's not my fault that you are always a damsel in distress that your own brother felt the need to make sure that you are well guarded and protected, might I add."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "I can handle myself just fine."

He laughed and then it died out when he saw that she wasn't laughing. _Why is it so funny that I can handle myself? _"Do you remember the first time we met? You fell off your horse."

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing."

"You got off your horse when it was still riding." He deadpanned.

"Well, I'm not good at first meetings. I get nervous."

He smirked mischievously. "Oh, yes, I know. Especially when you first met Tyrion and what happened again? I seem to have forgotten."

She blushed and she glowered at him. "Nothing happened."

"Now I remember you were-"

"Shut up," she snapped angrily. "Get out; you're starting to piss me off even more than your sister!"

He came over to her as she slipped her wine and kissed her cheek. She jerked back and wiped away the kiss on her cheek as he laughed like a mad man when he walked away.

"Seven hells, Jaime Lannister!" She shouted. "What the fuck?"

"I win," he proclaimed.

She froze in confusion. "Wait, what was the game?"

"You could not keep that temper of your in check." He tsked at her. "Anya, you must learn to control your temper it's even worse than my sister's, your brother's, and my father's anger combined all together."

She looked incredulously at him as he laughed his way out of her chambers. "What just happened?" she whispered to herself then shook her head.

Anastasia made her way to her drawers and started to pack her things. _How could he marry me to that Stark boy_, she thought _he is only a boy. Seven hells_, she thought, _what if I would have been married to Jaime…then I would be like Robert probably. _She shuddered at the thought of being Jaime's was glad she grew her fury like her words and stood up to Jaime a while ago. She remembered how scared she was when meeting him, but that was mainly because of thr rumors she head about him. Anastasia shook her head and pushed those thoughts away. She needed to set her mind on her journey to Winterfell and the Stark boy she was supposed to marry and be Lady Stark, Lady of Winterfell.

_What a title that would have been_, she thought against her will.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this first chapter of my NEW AND IMPROVED story. Try to review. I'll try to update soon. I really hope that this version is better than the last one…I'm crossing my fingers just hoping you guys will like it. The image for this story is how I picture Anastasia Baratheon to look like. All rights go to George R. R. Martin, do not own anything except Anastasia.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

Anya rode of her horse next to Tyrion who groaned loudly. She smirked at him and asked, "What is it now?"

"I'm bored as fuck right now."

"You know the North is a very nice place…too bad that brothel near the pink jewelry stall made the place less attractive." She said simply, shrugging.

Tyrion smirked, looking straight ahead. Anya turned her head the other way and heard the horse quietly walk in the other direction. Anya urged her horse forward and glanced around the place they called a grey wasteland. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jaime ride up next to her.

"Where is my brother?"

"I have no clue…I think he ran off somewhere probably to the library or maybe somewhere to drink." She replied.

"You two are as thick as thieves so I know that you know where he is," Jaime snapped.

"Calm down, Lannister, I don't know. Besides I don't care about his whereabouts."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still angry about what happened, aren't you? It was a long time ago."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't believe you right now. I don't want to talk about it because I hate you."

"Hate is a very strong and ugly word. You know we used to be good friends and ever since then all you do is channel all of your anger out on me. You blame me for everything and for anything that ever goes wrong with your sad life."

"We were never friends...only strangers. Go ahead, keep on talking and I'll kill you slowly." She threatened.

Jaime roared with laughter and said, "You'll have to forgive me someday."

She scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you will. I know you-"

"No, you don't know me. I never liked you ever since you walked in through the door."

"I didn't exactly lie to you."

"Not telling someone who you are when they ask is considered lying, you idiot."

"I really did like you…you were nice to me."

"That was because I didn't know that you were a Lannister."

"And the hair didn't give that away, eh?"

"There are many blondes so why would I assume that you were one of them?"

"Like I said for a thousand times over the last seventeen years, I am sorry. How many times do I have to say it until you forgive me?"

"How about a thousand and one more times than maybe we could be friends?" she said sarcastically.

"You liked being at Casterly Rock."

"Stop putting words in my mouth or I'll put your sword in your arse." She snapped. "I was forced to go there after my brother's and your sister's wedding. I do not know why."

"I do, but I will not tell this to you for your hate will blind your judgment," he said immediately.

"My hate? Your pride and vanity make your arrogance larger than I have ever seen in a man. You have hate as well…we all do."

"Who do I hate?"

"Anyone who is below your rank," Anya said.

"I-"

She stopped her horse in front of his; people spared a curious glance at the lion and the young stag. "You think the only people who are people who think like you and talk like you. You do not see them as people, ser…you see them as savages even though they hold the same rank as you. I could never like or tolerate a man like you."

"There are no men like me, princess."

"Oh, no, there are plenty men like you. You're not so special as so you may seem yourself to be. You are just a man with a troubled past…you're like everyone else, ser."

She turned her horse back and rode to the front with her brother. Robert smiled at her and smelled the hair. "I can't wait for Ned to see you again. To see of how much you have grown."

"Yes, I was so young when it was your wedding. I can hardly remember it." She said.

"I can. You were…thirteen namedays."

"Yes, I guess I was."

"Yet every man wanted your hand in marriage."

"I believe that their infatuation with my beauty clouded their judgment and…some other things for they did not see that I cannot be tamed by any man."

"You were only thirteen and yet still the fairest."

"I do not think that that is true for _she _for more fair than I, my dear brother," she replied softly.

Robert looked at her and smiled sadly. "For that she was, Anya."

"Cersei is fair as well, you should be considered lucky, brother."

"You sound just like my council."

"I apologize then. For I do not want to sound old and stupid."

Robert roared with laughter and she laughed softly along with him. "You do realize that Renly is apart of the council."

"I say old, not young. I think you are starting to lose your hearing."

"You cannot run from marriage forever," he said.

"I can run as long and as far as my legs will take me. I do not wish to marry someone younger than I am."

"You'd rather end up an old maid than be married to man younger than you."

"Yes. I am not able to marry, Robert. You know of this so why would you suggest I marry the eldest Stark. I am not well."

"Fuck what Grand Maester Pycelle says. You are well enough to bare children and marry."

"I am not though. I may have the sickness that mother had when we were young."

"Don't talk that way, Anya. I don't want to hear anymore of this." He warned, his voice angry.

"If you wish, Your Grace," she said coldly.

She rode ahead of her brother with Jaime, Joff, and Sandor behind her. They rode into Winterfell, all eyes on them. Anya was dressed in an ivy green gown. The gown's neckline did not cover her shoulders so they were bare for everyone to see. The cold weather did not bother her because she liked it, having been in the summer heat for far too long. Her blank silky curls were not pinned up like usual. Instead she wore one side of her hair pinned to the side, showing more of her neck. The corset that she was wearing was tight so her breasts were pushed up. The sleeves were to her wrists and outlined her arm. She glanced around the castle and smiled.

Anya rode her horse to the side and waited for all of them. She felt eyes on her and knew that it was the Starks so she looked at them then smiled warmly at Ned, who gave her a smile back. She looked to his eldest son and the first thing she noticed were his eyes…they were so blue. She guessed that he must've inherited the Tully blue eyes trait from his mother's side of the family. Jaime rode his horse beside hers and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He dismounted when her brother rode in and moved to help her down. She glared at him then put her hands on his armored shoulders as he put his hands on her small waist and lifted her up off her horse.

Anya turned her back to Jaime as he stayed by her side and she knew that people were going to talk about them. The thought was unsettling for her to think of because he was just her bodyguard and nothing more though if some were at her brother's wedding…there would be rumors about them being lovers. Anya stared straight ahead as she thought back.

_Anya leaned against the pillar with a goblet of Dornish wine in her hand as she looked over the scene playing before her. Robert was dancing with his newly wed wife, Cersei Lannister. It was a long and boring ceremony that made Anya sleepy. She leaned her head against the pillar as well knowing that Cersei would never find love in her brother for his heart belonged to another…and she was dead._

_She barely knew any of the family and she had only arrived yesterday and went to sleep after she arrived. Though she never wanted to know them after hearing the stories about them. Anya wanted nothing to do with them, but her family had a debt to pay to them. And the Lannisters loved their damn debts. Anya quietly laughed to herself and gulped down her drink._

"_I'd be careful if I were you, my lady. You look like a light weight," a blonde man said from behind._

_She turned around and said, "Don't worry I'll be careful. I know how to make someone unconscious."_

_He laughed and asked, "How would you do that exactly?"_

_She smirked at him. "You're a stranger and I do not trust you so telling you would be an advantage for you so you could gain the upper hand if we are in battle."_

_He came closer until he was standing beside her. "Clever. You're not as stupid as most women are."_

"_And you're not as charming as most men think they are."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I'm thirteen so I would suggest that you go away now before you commit a sin."_

"_I'm very acquainted with the sinful acts."_

"_Then why are you still talking to me?" she asked curiously._

"_You're tall and don't have the appearance of a child, but of a women. What are your tricks?"_

_She smiled softly at him. "I have no tricks, ser. Only that I grow faster than others do."_

"_Surely, you must know some for now my curiosity is peaked. I must know," he said as he sat on the ledge connecting the two pillars. _

_She shook her head and looked away from his emerald green eyes and to the twirling couples on the dance floor. "I am not one for tricks, sadly. I grew up with only brothers though I have wanted a sister. Do you have siblings?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I do. A brother and sister. I care for them both."_

"_As do I for my brothers."_

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_I cannot dance."_

"_Why not, my lady?"_

"_I…I never leaned how," she chuckled softly._

"_Why not?"_

_She shrugged. "I do not know. I have never had the time nor the reason to learn."_

_He stood up and held out his hand. "Come. I'll teach you."_

_She shook her head. "No, I cannot. Besides I don't know you."_

_He smiled. "Jon…Ser Jon Thorne."_

_She smiled up at him and took his hand. "Anastasia. Princess Anastasia Baratheon."_

_He led her to the middle of the dance floor. The music started to play, first the violins then the harps and then the piano. His hand was on her waist as her hand was on his shoulder. He twirled her around and when she was brought back to him, she accidentally stepped on his foot. She gasped and said, "I'm sorry. Gods, I'm-"_

"_It's alright. You did not hurt me." He said as he held her. He led her feet to move with his. _

_She kept on laughing and shaking her head. "I'm terrible! Please, let's stop before I really hurt someone!"_

_He laughed and then they walked off the dance floor. "See I cannot dance as you may have hoped that I would."_

_They went outside on the balcony and looked up into the stars. "Perhaps you were looking for the right dance partner."_

"_You may be right, ser."_

_She sighed and said, "It's a very beautiful night."_

"_Yes, indeed it is."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I am eighteen namedays…I'll be turning nineteen only two moons from now."_

"_You look like your age yet your eyes seem old."_

_His eyes darkened as her frowned. "I have seen many things that would frighten even you, princess."_

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. I am no princess."_

"_You are."_

"_I may be now, but once my brother's wife gives birth to a child then I will be a lady. Which I am happy with."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because then people won't expect much from you. You won't have this weight on your shoulders and nothing would be holding you down."_

"_If you could go anywhere where would it be?"_

"_Lys…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I've seen drawings of it and the place is very beautiful and exotic. Have you ever been there?"_

"_No, I have not had the pleasure. I've never been out of Westeros I'm afraid."_

"_Neither have I."_

"_You will…someday. I promise."_

_She smiled sweetly at him when he leaned closer to her. He moved a curl from her face and behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She brought her hand to his shoulder and kissed him back. They ended the kiss and smiled at each other. _

_She shook her head saying, "I think that the wine has gone to my head."_

"_I think it went to both of our heads."_

"_We should go back inside."_

_He nodded and they went inside. They kept on smiling at each other as they walked inside causing her top blush against her better judgement. Suddenly the king roared, "Ah, Kingslayer! Get your golden arse over here! Now, Lannister!"_

_Anya froze and her smiled slowly fell into a frown. "You're-You're Ser Jaime Lannister? You told me that you're name was Jon Thorne…" she moved away from him. "You lied to me?! Why?"_

"_Anastasia-"_

"_No, don't. Get away from me," she said as she backed away and practically ran out of the Great Hall. _

_Anya hoped to never see that man again…he was just playing with her and she lost the game. Why would he be even interested in a girl like me? I'll be leaving at the break of dawn and be rid of that man._

_The next morning Anya received the news. She would be going to live at Casterly Rock and Jaime Lannister was her personal guard that would protect her. Anya felt her heart drop after hearing this news._

Anya was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Jaime shake her. "What…what happened?"

"You blanked out again."

"Oh, I am sorry…I guess I did not know. Pardon me; I am exhausted from the journey."

"There is a feast at sundown, Anya," Jaime called as she walked away.

"I'll be there. I need to rest."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! SORRY FOR THE OVERDO UPDATE…I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. I will try to update often. Sorry if this is a short chapter, but at least it's better than nothing. Hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

Anya's eyes shot opened at the sound of someone knocking at her door. She slowly got up from the fur covered bed and opened the doors. She found a servant girl standing there expectantly. "Can I help you? What do you want?"

"Ser Jaime-"

Anya immediately closed the door in her face and went back to bed. She wanted nothing to do with Jaime and she hadn't wanted anything to do with him for the past seventeen years. She thought that she made that clear to him, but it seems the message never got across to him.

Besides, Anya was not someone who you would want to deal with after she'd just woken up from her slumber. She was like an evil overlord, but ten times worse.

Anya snuggled back into the furs, wrapping her arms around the pillow. She smiled softly at the comfort.

The door slammed opened and she looked at Jaime who stood in her chambers lighting the candles as quickly as possible.

"Gods damn you, Jaime Lannister," she yelled at him as she sat up, glaring at him.

He had this mocking sympathetic expression on his face as he put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess Anastasia, did I wake you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't realize that you got to sleep through the feast as well especially when you are required to be there out of respect."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You didn't have to come in here so rudely if that was the reason."

"And you didn't have to _rudely_ slam a door in someone's face-"

"Like you even care about her, Jaime." She snapped.

"I never said I did, but what I do care about is my own ass especially when your brother-_THE KING_ is trying to light a fire under it and give me shit for you not being there when you are supposed to be. Now go get ready."

"Okay then piss off, you pervert."

Jaime groaned and strode out at the same time she groaned in frustration as well once the door slammed shut.

Anya quickly put on a dress that was golden silk and wrapped itself around her body like a glove onto a hand. It covered her entire body except for her arms which were bare, but she really didn't mind the cold since it was going to be hot in the feast because of all the bodies that were in there.

"Are you done yet?"

She rolled her eyes at his snapping tone then walked out of the clambers. "You don't have to be an ass."

"You're right…I don't." He said simply before turning and walking down the hall.

She quickly followed him, not wanting to get lost in a castle like this. They walked in silence for the entire way which she relished in since it was so very often did Jaime Lannister keep his mouth shut.

She smiled apologetically at Robert who gave her a lecture type of look. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"And you tell me you're not Sleeping Beauty," Robert scoffed in amusement.

Lady Stark held Robert's arm while Cersei held onto Ned's arm as they walked into the feast together. Each of the Starks held onto a Baratheon. Sansa with Joffrey, Arya with Tommen who couldn't stop staring at her in awe while the girl look disgusted which made Anya give a soft chuckle. Myrcella with the other two boys, Bran and Rickon. She was behind her sister-in-law with Robb Stark.

"You are very beautiful," he said quickly. He closed his eyes which made her smile. "I mean that you _look_ very beautiful tonight, my lady."

"I think I'm starting to like you."

"Why's that?" he whispered as they walked into the feast.

"Because you're the only one who calls me by my rightful title which is 'My Lady' and not 'Princess'. It's quite refreshing." She mused and curtsied gracefully when they parted ways. She made her way to the table on the Royal Family's side of the hall. She could still feel his eyes on her, but also Jaime's since he sat right in front her so now she couldn't see him.

"I see you're warming up to the Stark boy already and here I thought you were going to be an old maid," he teased after taking a gulp of his wine.

"And here I thought you were going to be a jackass the entire time we were here…looks like I was right about that," She snapped back calmly.

"Oh, would you two stow away your pitchforks and just enjoy each other's company," Tyrion said as he sat down beside Jaime, already reaching for the pitcher of wine.

"Yes, Anya, put your pitchfork away," Jaime said sarcastically.

"Why you little-"

"Ana!" Ned called from behind.

Anya turned and smiled as she jumped out of her seat, running to her brother's best friend who was hers as well. They hugged each other, laughing happily.

"Ned, I'm so glad to see you again," she said as they pulled apart. "Seven hells, you're children are grown."

"Yes, I know. They grow fast," he responded with a small smile. "I heard that you didn't want to marry Robb, my eldest."

She frowned. "It's true, but only because he is too young for me and is the son of one of my best friends. Although I will say that he is very handsome and kind, but too young for me. He could have any girl he wants actually."

"He picked you," Ned told her.

Anya froze. "What?"

"I showed him drawings of the possible women that he could marry and there was one of you so he picked yours."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

Ned shrugged. "I honestly don't know the answer, but you are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, Ana."

"You know," she chuckled. "You're the only one who gets to call me and still live to tell the tale."

"Is that why Stannis is hiding away in Dragonstone as we speak because of you," he joked.

Anya shook her head as she laughed. "No, but he and I are not on good terms right now."

"What happened?" Ned asked concerned.

"He and I don't see eye to eye on many things, but one thing really pushed me over the edge."

"What was it?"

She sighed heavily and whispered, "It was about his daughter-my niece and how she's being kept away like an animal of sorts because of how she looks."

"That is cruel, but it's his daughter and you are not a parent." Ned reminded her.

"It doesn't matter, Ned. She's still just a girl-a human being and deserves to be treated as such. You know how I feel about children," she told him softly.

"You're getting heated up already and it's only been a couple of minutes," he laughed.

"Looks like that grim look is off of your face finally," Anya couldn't help, but tease.

"He's always grim, Anya, it can't be helped," Benjen said from behind.

"Ben!" she exclaimed happily and threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her and Ned noticed the way his brother would always seem to be calm whenever the young Stag was around. Benjen would always be the first to dance with her. Ned would always wonder if his younger brother would have joined the Night's Watch if he had met Anastasia first. Benjen was always smitten with her, but no one knew if she felt the same with him.

He swung her around and then set her on her feet as they pulled away. "I haven't seen you for nine years."

"But you get my letters, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, they make the journey better. Your ramblings are comical," Benjen chuckled.

"You shouldn't tease a lady especially when she knows how to fight," she warned playfully.

"Ladies aren't supposed to fight." Ned reminded her.

She scoffed and replied, "Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them."

They all laughed and her words reminded him of Lyanna, he had forgotten that the two were very close once…always whispering and sharing secrets, but that seemed to all end when the war started. He remembered how Anya would beg Robert to go outside, but he wouldn't let her, fearful that the dragon prince would take her as well since they had heard a rumor claiming that Aerys was planning on kidnapping her, holding her prisoner until Robert ended his rebellion against the crown.

But of course, Anya ignored her brother and disappeared for an entire night…no one could get her whereabouts out of her. She was always good at keeping secrets, Ned noted.

Ned didn't even notice that Anya had left and then he remembered that she was raised at Casterly Rock…with the Lannisters, but specifically Tywin Lannister.

_She knows how to hide behind her mask just like the rest of them_, Ned thought grimly. _I hope she hasn't somehow lost her way once again._

Ned noticed Jaime Lannister following her out of the dining hall. This was when Ned became worried for her. _It'll be like Lyanna and Rhaegar all over again…_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! SO FUCKING TERRIBLY FOR THE ALMOST YEAR LATE UPDATE. I SERIOUSLY GOT THE MOST HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY, BUT GUESS WHAT? I'm back and ready to work since it's about to be spring break! YAY! More time to write! I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

Anya felt like she couldn't breathe right now. Winterfell brought up many childhood memories with The Starks before everything happened. She just wanted to be alone for a couple of moments, but it seems no one would give her this wish. She heard his footsteps which were either too loud or deadly soft like a cat's. She closed her eyes and suddenly wished Lyanna was still alive.

She missed her friend dearly. They were close and felt like they were the only ones to trust in the end.

"_Watch over him," Lyanna said softly. "Please…promise me, Anya."_

Those three little words seemed to haunt Anya for over seventeen years. Lyanna haunted Westeros itself along with The Targaryens. Their ghosts seemed to loom over the country. Anya sighed deeply, her breath coming out of her mouth like a puff of smoke.

"Anastasia," Jaime said from behind her. "Old memories?"

She nodded, leaning against the ledge. "The war…why did you do it? Kill the king…"

Jaime tensed and stared coldly into the distance, refusing to meet her light blue temptation eyes. "I did it for my family for-"

She scoffed. "No, you didn't. I can tell when people lie to me."

"Must be a hard gift to have in this world."

"A true cruelty from the Gods actually." She replied, no hint of amusement in her voice.

"How many lies have people told you in your life?"

"What makes you think I counted them?"

Jaime raised his eyebrow at her. "It's you."

Anya laughed softly. "I think that it was now over three hundred lies."

"Countless."

"Do you ever want to run away from here, Jaime?" She asked softly, reminding him of the thirteen year old he'd met on the evening of his sister's wedding. Still so young…and fair. Jaime snapped himself out of his wayward thoughts about his sister-in-law.

"Sometimes, but then again I like to live in a place where I know it's ways." Jaime answered.

Anya nodded. "I guess so. That seem the most logical choice, but I want to start fresh…somewhere I won't reminded of the past everywhere I turn."

Anya silently turned away from him and walked away, deciding that this would be the end of their conversation. Jaime always hated whenever she did that to him which was most of time. Anya walked into her chambers, deciding that she was now tired and needed some rest for some reason. She felt dizzy as she leaned against the cold stone wall. Her heart beat went crazy for a moment before suddenly calming down.

She let out a shaky breath and lit a candle. She slowly took off all of her clothes and slipped into her nightgown before sliding under the furs on the bed and blowing out the candle.

Anya closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly the candle that was extinguished, lit again before being extinguished once more.

* * *

The next morning, Jon listened to his Uncle Benjen as he told him, "Robb fancies her, doesn't he?"

Jon knitted his brows in confusion as he heard the coldness in his one suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"He reminds me of myself when I was younger and she came to live here for a moon or two."

"I didn't know this."

"That's because it was supposed to be a secret back then. Robert feared that Aerys would try to kidnap Anastasia in order to get Robert to stop his rebellion, but even then we all knew that the Mad King would kill her instantly to put Robert in his place," Benjen explained. " And also because she would disobey him whenever he ordered her to stay indoors. So she was kept here when I was away, but I had heard of her from Lyanna and Brandon. They would tease me."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it was your Aunt Lyanna's form of vengeance for me teasing her when she cried during Prince Rhaegar's performance. They would all laugh at me-your father included since they could all see that I obviously fancied her a little bit and yet Anastasia had no clue about my true feelings."

"What was she like back then?"

"She would tell their tales of adventure. Anastasia only wanted happiness at Winterfell and didn't concern herself with the war according to Brandon. She told me one time that her mission when she first met your father was getting him to laugh."

Jon laughed and so did Benjen at the memory of a bouncing temperamental Anastasia who would strike any man who dared think little of her just because she was a girl. He could see how she and Lyanna were friends. _They were like sisters…until Lyanna had been kidnapped by Rhaegar. _

"So if you fancied her so much why did you join the Night's Watch and not just marry her?" Jon inquired curiously.

"I had never met her really. I only knew her through tales, but I wasn't close with her until I saw her for the burial." Benjen gave a soft chuckle. "I had just became a brother of the Night's Watch when I saw her-or when Ned introduced me to her. Gods were cruel to me by doing that to me just after I taken my vows. It seems Robb has the same mind set as I did when I had first laid my eyes on her. He better be careful."

"Why?"

"Because she grew up with the Lannisters so she knows their ways. She's smarter than the rest of her brothers. In my opinion, she may be a Stag, but a lion deep on the inside and that's why he should be cautious. Family comes before everything."

Jon looked over at Anastasia who was laughing with Tyrion and The Hound who looked tired.

_I guess all Starks are meant for Baratheons…_

* * *

"Rough night, Tyrion?" Anya mused.

Tyrion glared playfully at her. "I hate how you Baratheons can drink your fill and yet still look like angels."

Anya raised an amused eyebrow. "I'm no angels and my brothers are and will never be that as well. Besides I didn't drink as much as Robert does."

"If I get through this without squirting from one end or the other, it'll be a miracle," Tyrion told her.

"I didn't pick you for a hunter," Sandor said.

"The greatest in the land-my spear never misses," Tyrion replied.

"It's not hunting if you pay for it."

_And they're talking about having sex with whores…great; I'll be like many conversations with Robert. I swear that sometimes he thinks of me as being too understanding to actually think that I want to hear how he cheats on Cersei and has more bastards each day. YUCK!_

"Are you going hunting?" Tyrion asked curiously.

Anya shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. Hunting's not my area of interest."

"Which consist of?"

"Not hurting animals," Anya quipped.

"You can be such a lady sometimes, Anya," Tyrion grumbled.

"If I wasn't then who would be there to stop you from making stupid decisions?"

Tyrion smirked. "Jaime."

She scoffed. "Oh, please, he would be the one encouraging them like the Devil on your shoulder."

"Which is why I refer to you as an angel," Tyrion reminded her. "See? Don't go shooting other people's ideas down when they make sense."

Anya shook her head at him then walked away from him, laughing. She went back into the castle and straight to chambers, suddenly very tired. Anya fell onto her bed, her eyes drooping as she looked out into the distance seeing the Broken Tower not far from here.

Her eyes closed, sleep taking her in it's arms.

If she were to keep her eyes open for a second more then she would have seen Bran Stark falling from the Broken Tower…but she didn't.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry for the late update, but I've been kind of feeling discouraged by rude reviews of my other story The Rose In The North which I am now trying to update, but yeah. I hope that Benjen's history with Anya made sense if it didn't then message me or something and I'll explain it. History repeating itself? More to come next chapter so stay tuned. So I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

Anya walked as quickly as possible, hiding behind servants as she tried to pass the Great Hall.

_I'm almost there. Just a couple of steps before I am free-_

"Anya, there you are," Cersei called as she saw Anya attempt to walk pass them.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall, all of the Lannisters looking at her. She smiled at them nervously and walked forward.

"Greetings," Anya said.

"Where are you going?" Cersei questioned curiously.

"I was-am going to go to Robb…to ask him something about The Wall." Anya told them with a smile.

Jaime smirked at her. "Wasn't it the bastard who was going to The Wall or why not ask Benjen then since you're so close with him?"

Anya narrowed her eyes at him then hits him on the back of the head, growling, "Be nice."

The children laugh and even Cersei had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, no, you've angered her," Tyrion teases as he walked into the hall. "Sleep with one eye open tonight, brother."

Anya smiled down at Jaime amusingly. "He's got a right mind on how I feel."

"Break your fast with us," Jaime told her. "Unless you don't want to spend time with your family."

Anya narrowed her eyes at him then sits down as she responded, "Of course. I love my family dearly…except Jaime of course."

Jaime put his hand over his heart and with a wounded expression, he tells her, "My Princess, you deeply wound me."

Anya raised her eyebrows in mock shock. "You have a heart. Surely, I wasn't told of this. I must go to the mester to confirm this at once."

"Play nice, Anastasia," Cersei warned with a hint of a smile on her face.

Anya thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, your grace, that I cannot do. It would be like asking the moon not to rise when night falls."

"Oh, you should see the moon on The Wall I heard that it's beautiful," Tyrion told her. "Or is that story for Dorne…"

"I can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you," Cersei replied.

"Where's your sense of wonder?" Tyrion explained to her, waving his bacon around. "The greatest structure ever built to keep out the White Walkers."

Tyrion growled playfully at Tommen who laughed happily, jumping.

"Tell me you're not think of taking the black," Jaime said in exasperation.

"And go celibate," Tyrion scoffed. "The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock."

"Let me guess," Anya started. "You're going to piss off of it, aren't you?"

"And this is one of the many reasons why I like you along with having a beautiful face to look at everyday, Ana," Tyrion told her. "You know me best."

"I am your only best friend," Anya reminded. "Because I am the only one that can tolerate you."

Tyrion laughed loudly. "Funny, but you are right in the subject where I want to piss off the edge of the world."

"Children don't need to hear your filth," Cersei scolded in disgust. "Come."

Myrcella and Tommen eagerly follow their mother out of the hall. Once they leave, Anya whispered to Tyrion, "And this is why I like you, brother-in-law. You manage to get her to leave."

Tyrion laughed again. "You say I'm cruel."

"Why are you involved with the Stark boy?" Jaime suddenly asked her.

Anya rolled her eyes. "I am not involved with anyone. Why? Are you jealous of them?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Jaime scoffed. "All the Stark boys and men seem to have only eyes for you."

"Who?!" she laughed.

"Robb," Tyrion answered.

"And Benjen," Jaime added.

Anya stopped laughing at the mention of his name which only spiked Jaime's curiosity. "Oh…I didn't realize that he felt that way. It's not possible."

"Well, he's been in love with you for oh, I think eighteen years," Tyrion told her.

"What?" Anya whispered in shock. "How could I have not known this? Where did you hear this from?"

"From a solider who overheard him telling the bastard about how Robb is exactly like him when he was younger and saw you, immediately making his cock spring to life at the sight of you," Tyrion teased with a smirk.

Anya ran a hand through her long silky black curls, pushing them back. "Am I that blind?"

"Why do you think he can't stop looking at you?"

"When I was a girl, I did think he liked me, but Ned told me differently-"

"Protecting his brother in case you didn't return the feelings," Tyrion enlightened her.

"I would have married him if he weren't a brother," Anya mumbled to herself.

Both Tyrion and Jaime looked at her, but both for different reasons. Jaime in anger and Tyrion in curiosity. Tyrion smiled at her and Jaime as Anya quickly grabbed a piece of bacon off of Jaime's plate and slipped it into her mouth, grinning at him.

"Get your own food," Jaime told her.

"Nope." She said then grabbed a grape off of the plate again. Jaime's hand snapped around her wrist tightly.

"Jaime," Tyrion started then stopped himself as he saw Jaime leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the grape, eating it.

He kissed her fingers then let her go of her wrist. Anger swirled in Anya's eyes as she glared at Jaime.

"How dare you-"

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Tyrion interrupted saying, leaving as quickly as possible. "Why is it that breakfast with you two ends with blood shed?"

After he left them, Anya told him, "I can't believe you did that in front of everyone."

"You're overreacting," Jaime said in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not. Especially not when there are people who like to whisper."

"We're in the North."

"In Westeros," she reminded him.

"Thank you for that geography lesson, Princess," he said sarcastically.

"Stop calling me that," She growled.

Jaime grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. "And what will they say about this?"

"That I'm a whore and you're breaking your vows…again," she deadpanned.

Jaime let a bittersweet smile appear on his face as he fingered her curls that hung down past her breasts. "They would understand, given with your appearance."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. They would still call me a whore even then, Jaime then my brother would have us married which makes it even worse…you know being married to you and all."

"I'm not that bad. I would be great in bed actually."

Anya leaned in close and whispered with a smile on her soft pink lips, "I wouldn't touch you to scratch you. I would rather let your father fuck me instead of you."

Anya stood up and smirked down at his angry expression then Jaime grabbed her wrist, yanking her back onto the bench. Jaime grabs the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the lips. Anya squealed in surprise and put her hands onto his chest. She violently pushed him away from. Anya quickly stood up and strode out of the hall, breathing heavily. Jaime watched her leave and touched his lips.

Anya walked out into the courtyard, seeing everyone get ready for the travel. Anya went to her horse and leaned her forehead against the cold saddle, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths.

"Anastasia?" someone questioned behind her.

She turned around and smiled at Robb. "Robb, how are you? Tell me the truth."

"I've been better," he admits softly.

"He will wake," Anya tells Robb with such certainty that it gives him hope.

"Thank you." Robb replied. "I hope to see you again, my lady."

"Call me Anya. My lady is too formal," she teased. "I would like to give you something…to remember me by."

Robb nodded, curious by her. Anya smiled at him as she pulls her golden stag ring from the gold chain around her neck. She slips the chain around his neck. "It always protected me and it will for you now."

Robb fingered the ring and chain in his hand. "Then I should give you something in return as well."

"What-"

Robb leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Anya returned the kiss and then once it ended, they pulled away. "I'm old enough to be your aunt."

"I don't care," Robb replied without hesitation. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Oh dear, you sound like Prince Oberyn."

Robb chuckled. "You've been to Dorne?"

"In my teenager years," she said cryptically.

"I thought you were with the Lannisters between those times," Robb questioned.

Anya looked around and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't really like to talk about my time there, Robb."

"Why? Did something happen?" Robb asked in a low angry voice.

Instead, Anya kissed him again on the lips to silence him and pulled away after a moment.

"I thought you were old enough to be my aunt even though you look absolutely too young for that, Anya," Robb mused.

Anya chuckled. "I guess I now know how to silence your arguments when they've become too much."

Robb smiled at her as she mounted her horse and she said to him, "I'll make you a deal, Robb Stark. If we ever meet again and not by your doing or anyone else's, but by the Gods and fate then I will marry you."

Robb's eyes lit up and he taunted, "Shame you said the first part about someone else's doing. You have a deal."

"Let's go already before I piss myself," Her brother shouted making her laugh.

"Good-bye, wonder boy," Anya teased once again as she turned her horse around and rode her horse to the front where the rest of her party was.

"Good-bye, Anya," Robb responded softly, watching her leave him.

_You better make this happen, old and new gods,_ Robb prayed to them mentally. _Or I'll be an unmarried man forever._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWESOME! So Anya got a kiss from a lion and a wolf…wonder how she really feels about it. She does genuinely feel something for Robb and now she knows about Benjen which she will confront him about later on. She doesn't feel anything for Jaime and still holds a huge grudge against him. I know that she should get over it, but…she has other reasons as well**

**Also Jaime has feelings for her, but he doesn't know what to call them especially since he feels them for his sister only, but he had those when he and Anya first met. **

**Anya knows Oberyn? Foreshadowing? And she doesn't like to talk about her time at The Rock? I will tell you this about Anastasia Baratheon and that is that she only shares what she wants to share. She's sneaky, but not a rat like Littlefinger. More to come with this story and I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

"I, sometimes, wish that you never joined the Night's Watch, Benjen," she mumbled into his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other in good-bye.

"I do sometimes, but then I see what's around me and that feeling goes away as I feel proud protecting the people I care about," Benjen responded.

"I would've liked to be married to you if you weren't in there," Anya told him.

Benjen froze and pulled away to gaze down into her breathtaking face. "The Old Gods be dammed. I'm going to kill Ned-"

"Ned didn't tell me," she insisted. "My in-laws teased me about how many wolves have fallen for me."

"Do you really mean what you said about marriage?" He asked.

"Yes. It would've been nice."

"It would be a pain in the ass because of how I would have to deal with trying not to punch the men who would flirt with you."

Anya laughed. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm beautiful?"

"It seems so…I want to kiss you, but I can't-"

"Break your vows," she finished. "I'm glad then because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had broken them because of me. That's too selfish to ask of someone."

"And you wonder why I love you," Benjen chuckled in confession. "You're too compassionate and honorable."

Anya suddenly frowned. "Why does this feel like I won't ever see you again-like I'll lose you?"

"You always say that," Benjen reminded her, highly amused.

"It's not funny, Benjen." She scolded lightly. "I have this bad feeling in the pt of my stomach. Something bad will happen to you…just watch your back while over there and Jon Snow's too."

"Why Jon?"

"I made a promise to someone and I can't keep it if he does to the Wall. My connections end there." Anya explained.

Knowing that Anastasia would not further explain her reasons to him, Benjen left it undiscussed as he nodded slowly. "On my honor, I swear to you, Anastasia Baratheon, that I will protect him."

Anya hugged him once again tightly then gave him one last smile as she mounted her horse, riding in the other direction where her family was.

* * *

"Why do you keep following me?" Anya questioned the direwolf who seemed to be shadowing her.

The direwolf sat at her feet, wagging its tail. Anya bent down and was surprised when it let her stroke it's soft fur through her fingers. She smiled down at it.

"I would be greatly displeased if you didn't like me," Anya confessed. "Can you understand me?"

The direwolf only tilt its head to the side. Anya laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. Well, you see I have let my brother-in-law kiss me and I've let Robb kiss me as well. I confess that I really like the boy who's old enough to be my nephew…he's a good kisser. I like him-"

"I knew it!" someone exclaimed happily.

Anya whirled around and saw Arya Stark with a wide smile on her face. _Oh no…his little sister heard everything!_

Anya stiffened. "I don't know-"

"I heard every word." Arya told her. "You don't kiss someone like how you kissed Robb unless you don't like them."

"And?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "And Robb obviously feels the same for you. At the feast and practice yard, he wouldn't shut up about you."

"What did he say?" she asked curiously.

Arya smiled in victory. "Wouldn't you like to know? Nymeria, come!"

"That's your wolf then," she realized. "Clever girl."

Arya opened her mouth to answer, but a stern voice called to them, "Anya."

Anya rolled her eyes at the sight of Jaime standing between the trees, looking at the wolf and Arya in disgust.

"What is it? What do you want?" Anya said in frustration.

"We need to discuss something important." Jaime said cryptically. "Privately."

"I need to go," Arya said and then whispered in her ear, "I hope you marry Robb because then we could be sisters forever."

Nymeria and Arya turned, walking away from them and back into the woods. Anya turned to Jaime, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, what then?"

Jaime walked closer to her. "We need to talk about what happened between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lannister," she answered sharply then walked around him.

Jaime caught her arm in his large hand, halting her from moving. "You can't just pretend that we didn't kiss."

"You're right. _We_ didn't kiss, but _you_ kissed _me_. I did not kiss you back," she reminded him sharply. "So please don't say that we did because I will deny it until I am not breathing dead in the fucking ground."

Jaime smirked down at her after a moment. "I like kissing you. It was…a breath of fresh air actually. Surprising."

"Then buy a whore from a brothel and kiss her then," Anya said to him.

Jaime laughed. "You know that I wouldn't touch those women. I don't know why Tyrion would either since Gods only know how many cocks have been inside of them and the disease that they picked up from the seeds."

Anya scoffed. "Do you really think that those women chose to be a whore? They had nothing and that was the best that they could do, Jaime. I respect the women who can look a man in the eye and comply to his every need and expect the women to be like slaves to the men just for a couple of coins. Who have to actually fake like having sex with men like my brother and Aerys and your father as well-"

Jaime crashed his lips onto her own, grabbing her face so she wouldn't move her head away. Jaime ended their kiss as he pecked her lips once again. Anya looked at Jaime like he was something strange and out of this world. She backed away from him, putting a hand in front of him as if protecting herself.

"What…the…fuck," she growled lowly. "You can't just…you can't kiss me like we're together or something. I will not. I like Robb Stark. I made a promise to him that I intend to keep."

"What did you do, Anastasia," Jaime asked in a soft yet angry voice.

Anya rolled her eyes. "I was already promised to him so I said that if we ever met again then I would marry him."

"I don't care," He said with a shake of his head. "You don't care either. It's not like we haven't kissed or felt this way before-"

"That was a long time ago when I was young and stupid and foolish. I want-I don't want this life anymore."

"What are you even saying right now?" Jaime asked in frustration.

"I'M SAYING THAT I WANT TO MARRY ROBB STARK," she shouted at him in fury. Baratheon fury to be exact. "Have I made myself clear?"

Anya and Jaime stared impassively at each other for awhile until a Lannister guard came running into the clearing saying, "Ser Jaime!"

"What?" he snapped in a sharp tone, barely glancing at the guard.

"The queen calls for you," The Lannister guard said to him. "Immediately."

"Fine. Now leave," Jaime commanded briskly.

Anya turned away and Jaime said, "We're not done."

"Yes, we are," Anya retorted. "But then again we never started and never will. Ever. I _hate_ you."

Jaime watched her leave him. Her eyes were blank when she looked at him. Like a book that you didn't know what was going to happen next when you turned to the next page, but found it blank. She was like a blank book to Jaime…

And he wanted to read it like it was some kind of dirty book to him with hidden images inside of it that he wasn't allowed to look at. Jaime looked after her again then towards the lake, suddenly deciding that whatever is was that his sister wanted to tell wasn't so important if she sent a guard after him and didn't come after him herself.

Jaime sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his golden hair. He had this sudden need to go after Anya, but his feet kept themselves planted to the ground. He didn't know what it was that made him suddenly so interested in Anya. It was the most confusing thing for Jaime to ever experience since the first time with his sister and then when Anya didn't know who he was.

She was again like a breath of fresh air for him. It felt good to have someone look at him for him and not The Kingslayer or Ser Jaime Lannister, son of the Great Tywin Lannister-just a stranger.

A stranger, she showed kindness to and compassion.

But as soon as it came, it just as swiftly went away at the mere jest of his name. She became an ice cold Stag with fury burning in her eyes as she looked upon Jaime.

He became the man who killed the king he was sworn to protect.

The man who would slide his hand between his sister's white thighs to make her wet.

The man who now had pushed a child off of a tower because he saw him fucking his sister.

He is The Kingslayer and always will be.

Nothing will change, not even himself… or Anastasia Baratheon.

Frozen is what we will be it seems, Jaime though grimly. Fucking Starks.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. Seriously, over 100 followers for this story and only five chapters! AAAAHHHH! It makes me smile because I hope you guys love this story and the characters. More to come next chapter definitely since we'll be getting a mere glance or so of the Capital and King's Landing. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

Anya rode fiercely into the clearing which held four figures and the servants. Anya smiled brightly at Renly as she quickly dismounted her horse, walking towards her brothers, arms open wide.

"Renly," she greeted happily as they hugged. "I'm so glad to be back."

"Was The North that bad," he laughed in question.

She shook her head and then whispered, "You know how I feel about spending time with our ever-so-wonderful in-laws."

Renly laughed. "Must've been torture…and seemingly frightening for you since I can actually see the grey hair growing in her hair as we speak."

Anya playfully hit him on the arm. "You best take that back before I do something of scarring to your mind."

Renly scoffed. "I've already seen you naked yet I live to tell the tale."

Anya shook her head. "You are going to get hit one day by someone and you know what? I'll applaud them. Your mouth will get you in trouble one day."

"So will yours. I pray for the man who falls foolishly in love with you."

"Benjen is fine."

"So you finally know after all these years," Renly said.

Anya nodded, a frown on her pretty face. "Yes, I do. I wish that I would've known though in my younger days."

"It was fate," Renly shrugged. "After all, he did meet you after he took his vows. Perhaps those silly gods we pray to decided that you are to be with someone else."

Anya smiled weakly. "Maybe. Though no one in particular has cached my eye."

"Not even the youngest?"

"I'll tell you later. At supper, this evening." She told him before a voice behind him had called her.

She stepped around him and saw the small council.

"Where is His Grace?" Grand Maester Pycelle asked almost worriedly.

"My brother is fine. He said that it was okay to ride ahead-"

"Anastasia," Jaime called as he rode forward.

Anya barely glanced at him as she rolled her eyes, groaning in frustration, "Oh, no. Gods, not you again.

Leave me alone."

Anya stormed away from Jaime and towards the castle with him striding after her when he dismounted his horse. "Why are you running away?"

"Why do you keep following me?" she snapped in irritation as they walked through the front doors and down a long narrow hallway lit up by the sun's light through the windows. "Seriously, what do you want, Jaime? Why do you keep doing this?"

He shrugged. "Because I can and will until you tell me about your true feelings about me. I know you don't hate or else, you would have done worse to me earlier-made my life a living a hell, but you didn't."

Anya stared coldly at him and sighed. "So what? That was before and this is now and I really hate you."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Cause you'll never change and I need someone good in my life-not selfish, Jaime. You're selfish and mean and an asshole eighty percent of the time," she admitted in frustration.

"Then what about the twenty percent," Jaime asked and came closer to her. "You knew me before and you liked me."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I did have strong feelings for you, but that all changed for numerous reasons. One including the fact that you don't care about anyone, but yourself except Tyrion and Cersei of course, but still."

"Is what you believe?"

"No," she replied. "It's what I know. You'll make promises and you'll keep them for sometime, but then you'll forget them. You always forget so what's different about this? I need to move on with my life and be happy. Robb Stark is the way to do that so please if you ever felt anything good and true about me then you will let me go and let me be happy. Please, Jaime."

Jaime opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before closing his mouth and his jaw hardening.

"I can't-"

Anya immediately turned away from him and walked away to her chambers. She couldn't believe the gall of that man. All she asked was to be let go…it's not like they had anything anyways. It only lasted a moment excluding the times when he would visit The Rock, but even then she would avoid him like the plague. Hiding away from him in secret passageways and behind corners in the darkness. Though she would have to see him at supper time with the Lannisters. Let's just say that it was very awkward.

* * *

Anya lounged lazily on her large bed, her dress thrown in the corner of the room while she wore a white sheer nightgown to bed. She stared up into the ceiling of her chambers, the door suddenly opening.

"The Stark boy is alive," Jaime muttered as he came into room.

He froze when he saw what she was wearing; he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she sat up. She was stunned for a moment before she raised the blanket over her chest.

"He's alive," she asked. "That's good news, but you look like it should be bad news."

"It's good news indeed," Jaime agreed with her then sat on her bed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm so tired, Anya. I'm tired of all of this shit."

Anya sat on her legs as she scooted closer to him, curiosity filling her mind. "What do you mean, Jaime?"

He looked at her and Anya was surprised to actually see his real age and not the age where he still pretends to be the sarcastic eighteen year old that killed the king he was sworn to protect. Now though…he looked like a man who was tired and getting old, but still handsome and blessed with his youth.

"I've been through so much these past decades. So much death and blood surrounding me and I never blinked. Never even batted an eyelash at it until I met you, Anya. Really met you. I don't like the idea of Robb Stark touching, thinking or having anything to do with you. I want you; I can't stop thinking about you. I don't care if I'm in the Kingsguard when I'm with you."

Jaime pulled the blanket down from her chest slowly and continued, "I know that you want to be with Stark. I want you to be happy and maybe that's not with me. Just give me this night-one more night and I'll let you run off into the sunset. I'll let you go just like you want."

Anya bit her lip. "I don't know, Jaime."

"Please," he pleaded softly. "Just this one night of forgetting who we are."

Anya gasped softly when his hand lightly touched her breast. Anya wanted to stop and tell him that she wasn't his and would never be, but he told her one more night. _Just one…_she begged herself. _Be forgetful and just don't remember anything. Although I care for Robb, I still feel for Jaime and I remember who he was before. I still believe in that man and that he is still there somewhere inside of him. Do I hate him?_

Anya licked her lips and gulped nervously. "One night."

Jaime leaned in and whispered, "One. Night."

Anya nodded. He cupped her breasts in his hands, they felt heavy and tender, her nipples hardening. He suddenly quickly pulled down the nightgown until it pooled around her hips. They fell into the mattress with Jaime kissing her neck and breasts. She moaned softly and Jaime pulled the rest of her nightgown off of her. He spread her thighs, kissing her pale skin.

"Clothes," she groaned.

Jaime shed himself of his clothes quickly and smirked when he saw her eyes widened at his hard cock. He lay on the bed, kissing her inner thighs. She felt his hot breath on her and arched her back in pleasure when he gave her a long lick. He inserted his finger insider her, feeling her become even wetter than before. She grabbed his head and gripped his blonde locks, pulling as he pumped his fingers into her.

"Oh, Jaime," she moaned softly.

"Anya, you taste delicious," he complimented and hooked his arms around her thighs.

Jaime thrashed his tongue on her clit, seeing her unravel before his eyes. He could tell by the tightening of the muscles in her thighs that she was close to exploding all over his fingers. Her moans kept on getting louder and louder to the point where Jaime had to stop because he couldn't let anyone hear them. He didn't want to ruin her reputation in this place, knowing that it would definitely destroy her and the life that she wanted with another man.

Jaime stood on his knees, rubbing his cock on her wet folds before slowly slipping inside of her. Jaime groaned while her nails dug into his back. She immediately kissed him passionately.

"You're so big," she whimpered against his lips. "Oh, yes."

Jaime grunted as he thrust inside of her again and again and again.

Anya moved her hips to match Jaime's which only made him growl and pound into her faster. She felt the pleasure boiling to burst inside of her as Jaime bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking it. The bed shook violently as Jaime pounded into her sweet pussy.

It felt too good to care about the consequences.

Anya moved her hands onto his chest before pushing him onto his back, bouncing up and down on his shaft. Jaime grabbed her breasts and squeezed them then twirled the nipples between his thumb and index finger. Anya put her hands on his chest, feeling sweat coating him as well as her.

"You feel so good," Jaime moaned loudly. "So tight too…"

She chuckled. "You sound surprised."

"You look surprised at the sight of my cock," he reminded her.

Anya rolled her eyes and felt herself being thrown on her back once again as Jaime kissed her feverishly on the lips. Jaime felt his cock twitch inside of her and become bigger just as her walls tightened around him like a warm wet hug. She screamed in delight as she climaxed as Jaime released his seed inside of her, moaning her name like it was a prayer.

Jaime kissed her wet hair, feeling how warm her skin was as he rolled off of her, landing on the bed. They both breathed heavily and then suddenly started to laugh hysterically.

"Do you want wine?" She asked casually.

Jaime nodded and turned on his side to face her. "Gods, yes."

Anya gasped as she sat up quickly in bed, sweat all around her as the sunlight beamed in on her eyes casing her to squint in loathing at it. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and thought, _Did I just…no! Oh, my Gods! I had a fucking sex dream about Jaime Lannister, the man I hate! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So sorry for the late update and the teasing of the dream. But come on, you guys, it's still too early for the smuts guys. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**NINETEEN YEARS AGO ~Casterly Rock~**

_Anya hated it here._

_Well, she very much liked the views of The Rock, but not the people. Whenever she went into town, she had to take guards with her. They always followed her whenever and wherever she went. It was starting to piss her off since she wasn't some frail woman who didn't know shit about how to handle a sword. _

_Okay so maybe she didn't exactly know how to handle a sword or properly battle with it, but she would've learned if her brothers allowed her to. Anya wanted to learn how to fight and not to be considered so vulnerable all the time by others. People thought that since she was not only a woman, but a highborn that her greatest talents were sewing, gossiping, and laying on top of a bed like a corpse as her husband "made love" to her. _

_Anya sighed heavily as she lay in the field of tall grass, hiding her from sight. The clouds slowly moved above her with the summer breeze. People definitely dressed differently in the West. They wore more revealing outfits made from precious and expensive silks and jewels too. Her maids had set out a golden gown that left her shoulders and arms bare. Robert always had her covered as much as possible probably to protect her from the leers of others. Her hair was down in curls as it spread all around her when she lied on the ground. The corset was still tight, but still made her able to breathe more than usual. _

_Anya sat up suddenly hearing hooves behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her guards. She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration as she figured that they had somehow found her. _

_Stupid idiots, she thought bitterly and stood up. _

"_Come to get me?" she mused. "So soon, dearies."_

"_Yes, my lady," the front one said. _

"_Fun's over I guess," she muttered and took the hand that he held out and went on horseback behind him. _

_They rode back to the castle as quickly as possible. She looked behind them and at what she was leaving behind her. She felt herself dying a little inside as she knew that now they won't ever let her outside the castle grounds again without at least ten-thousand Lannister guards by her side. Yet where had hers gone? She suspected that Tywin Lannister had something to do with it. _

_He always had something to do with her future, she thought. _

_Anya felt sadness boil inside of her and rage too at the thought of him controlling her life. _

_Tywin had a grim look on his face he stood on the steps with Tyrion walking to stand beside him. She was too busy glaring at Tywin to see Ser Jaime walking into the yard as well. The guard had already gotten down from the horse when she caught Ser Jaime's eyes and…and well, panicked. _

_She accidentally nudged the horse roughly in the ribs and he took off into the castle. The Lannisters were shocked as he jumped out of the way since he was charging right at them. _

"_WATCH OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Anya yelled quickly at the people in the hallway as the horse charged through everything in sight. She twisted and turned the horse to avoid crashing into anyone. _

_This was the worst possible thing that could've ever happened to anyone…she thought annoyingly. They will NEVER let me live down from this I swear. Seven hells! I mean we kissed and I told him things I would never tell anyone. It was so embarrassing. I hate that man._

_It was even more embarrassing how she met Tyrion. She walked in on him with a whore as they were in the throws of passion. He really should've locked the fucking door so really it's not my fault in the end. It was the most awkward situation Anya had ever been in nor was it a pleasant one in fact. _

_Anya felt her heart leap in fright as she saw that the horse was heading towards the kitchen which led outside and she made quick choice as she leapt from the horse, jumping off of it towards the ground. _

_She grunted in pain as her body fell hard to the ground. The horse's hooves retreated into the kitchen where she heard screaming and the sound of dishes and pans shattering and falling to the ground. Anya breathed heavily as she turned onto her back, the palms of her hands burned from being slammed onto the ground when she jumped. _

_Anya felt her eyes fall shut against her will to keep them open until someone found her, but she couldn't._

* * *

**PRESENT ~King's Landing~**

"I don't want it," Anya insisted furiously.

"Take it," Jaime commanded.

"No." She stubbornly said.

"I don't seem to understand why you are being stubborn about this," Jaime huffed in frustration. "It is just a nightgown for you."

Yeah, a white sheer nightgown that I happened to be wearing when I dreamt intimately of you last night, she thought angrily to herself, mentally hitting herself for letting her guard down once again.

"You get a new thing and I get your favor, Anya. Win-win deal if you ask me," Jaime continued.

Anya gave him an incredulous look. "How is that possibly a win for me when I don't in fact want anything from you and why would I even give you my favor?"

"Because you feel something for me every time I do this."

Jaime grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lips lustfully as he pushed her back into the wall away from wondering eyes. Anya shoved her hand into his chest which made him move backwards and gaze at her.

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing, Jaime Lannister?" she growled lowly, keeping far away from him as possible.

Jaime shrugged. "I'm being spontaneous."

She scoffed. "You're being an a first rate jackass is what you are being right now."

"Excuse me, but did you just refer me being a donkey's ass?"

"Oh so you really want to tell some jokes at this very moment, really? That's your plan. I was right…you never will change and this entire conversation right now didn't exactly prove me wrong, Jaime. What are you even doing with me anyways? Why the sudden interest now after all these years? You could've made a move on me almost twenty years ago," she reminded him.

"I don't know why."

"Bullshit," she countered immediately. "I think that it's because I am with someone else. That's your problem, Jaime. You like me until you don't like me. You like me when I am with someone and then you don't when I am not…why?"

"Do you want to know why you were sent to The Rock?" He asked suddenly.

"Honestly," she started with a soft sigh. "I really don't care anymore, Jaime. I don't. I've been practically dancing with you the same dance that I've been doing for almost twenty years with you, Jaime. It's enough. I'm done with your games and everything else in between. Don't ever speak to anyone about this if you value your life, do you understand? Good day, Ser."

Anya turned to walk away and passed Jory as he walked to Robert's chambers. She gave him a smile as she passed him quickly; going to the library inside since she wanted silence.

* * *

Anya sat next to Renly in the stands as they watched the tourney before them. She eyed Littlefinger suspiciously as he talked to Sansa…who shared physical similarities with her mother. Yes, Anya knew all about Littlefinger's feelings for Catelyn Tully because of Renly He loved his gossip and always brought her up to speed with others since she really wasn't one to gossip or listen to it, but if it came from her brother…then she could trust that it held some truth.

Anya stood up as the crowd cheered the victors and walked over to The Hound also known to her as Sandor Clegane, standing beside him. He glanced at her twice, the first time being a guarding one and the second recognizing that it was a woman talking to him.

"Hello," she greeted and gave him a smile.

"What do you want, my lady?" he asked coldly.

She eyed him and smiled. "Can't someone just make conversation with you without there being some motive behind it?"

"No, they can't. You must want something so what is it," he asked more forcefully this time.

Anya gave him a hard look, standing in front of him. "Look, I get the coldness from others especially when everyone in this gods forsaken world points and laughs at you, but I have never showed you any of that, have I, Ser?"

Sandor stared her down as he towered over her. "No, you have not."

"Then treat me like you would treat a friend, yes? I should be given the same treatment I give, right?" She inquired in a scolding voice.

He nodded slowly, seeming to be trying to figure out why she was here, talking to him. "Yes. My lady."

"I am not like the others that are surrounded by me similar to how you are too. I don't share their opinions. I don't like gossip and especially for others to share gossip with me actually unless it's the truth."

"How do you know if it's true if you can't tell what it is?"

"I know when people are lying to me. I've been lied to all of my life by everyone I have ever met," Anya answered. "I tend to not surround myself with idiots, but alas…I am a highborn and it's apparently a must to be a docile fool if you will."

Sandor let the tiniest of smiles break onto his rough burned up face, but he quickly forced it away. Anya smiled in victory.

"I made you smile and so my work is done here. For now at least." She told him. "We're going to be friend, Sandor. Whether you like it or not, we are because I happened to like you very much and you are one of three people in this world that are actually honorable and true."

"You think you want to be my friend, huh?" Sandor questioned with a scoff. "I would break you in a second, little girl."

Anya laughed. "I am not a little girl. I am a woman and do not cross me-and when I use the term cross me, I am using it in a gentler way. I want to be your friend, Sandor."

"I don't want a friend and I don't need one."

"I won't give up."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't believe that you're as mean and cruel as people say you are and compare you to your brother. You are no dog and are wise in some way and I need that right now. So do you actually. Ever since I met you, you've always looked so sad to me."

"Well, I'm not. You can try to be my friend, but you won't wear me down so to say."

"Yes, I will," she said confidently. "I am very persistent."

"The Kingslayer," he told her.

"What?" Anya questioned and he gestured his head towards the front where Jaime was riding towards them and moved his lance in front of her.

"Fucking asswipe," she growled low enough to where only Sandor could hear her as she tied her favor on the lance, narrowing her eyes at the smirking knight.

"I am going to chop you up into little pieces," she whispered to him then mouthed. "Then kill you."

Jaime turned his amused eyes back to the tourney as he urged his horse around and ready himself for his opponent. He swore to himself that he would try to win for Anya to give her a crown of winter roses.

_The Queen of Love and Beauty, _Jaime as he smiled widely at the thought. _Anya would definitely castrate me for sure this time…she may succeed if she was angry enough at him._ _One-Ball Lannister, they'll call me._

Oh, what a joy it is to have feelings for a girl would rather have someone tear her chest open as she was wide awake rather than to admit her true feelings for him.

_Give me time,_ he thought as he put his helmet on.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! HOLY SHIT! I AM SO SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've just lost my inspiration kind of for all of my GOT stories, but I am trying to get myself back into them. I'll probably update the other two by either tomorrow or the day after so keep your eyes open for alerts. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, well, well...turns out that this stupid tourney might be better than I had hoped. _

"Why are you smiling like that?" Renly asked in suspicion.

"Ser Jaime is losing," she informed him gleefully.

"Oh," Renly said then shrugged. "That makes sense."

Jaime smirked when he somehow got the upper hand in the tourney. Her smile quickly formed into a frown.

"Well, that was nice while it lasted," Anya grumbled irritatingly. She stood up and started to leave. "I still hate tourneys."

Renly waved her off. "Fine. Leave the social life, you don't know what you're missing," Renly told her as if he were baiting her.

Anya made a face, a pretty scowl on it. "Uh-ah, I'm perfectly fine being my usual anti-social self."

"Whatever you say, sister," he teased.

Anya gave him one last glare before she strode away from him, holding her chin up in defiance.

"You're such a sore loser, Anya," Jaime called out to her as he rode beside her, towering over her and having to make her tilt her head all the way back just to look at him. _Unbelievable! That smug bastard!_

"Go back to the tourney, you idiot," she said loudly. "You just stole a horse! Go and return it. Leave me alone and I am NOT a sore loser."

"Then why are you leaving so early. It's only been five minutes or so since you came," Jaime cockily asked.

"I like tourneys only when you're losing, Jaime," she smirked as she said this to him. "It makes feel all gooey inside."

Jaime rode his horse in front of her, halting her stride. "I need my lady to cheer me on."

She scoffed. "As if!"

"And give him a kiss when I win the tourney," Jaime added.

Anya gestured for him to come down to her level. "Come here."

Jaime hesitantly bent down and then Anya smacked his cheek. "Seven hells, Anya! What the fuck?"

"I barely even hit you. If anything, you should be already used to this now."

"You shouldn't hit me for no reason."

"I have plenty of reasons." She reminded him. "Stop being a prick and I won't…" Jaime didn't look like he believed her. "Sometimes."

"And there it is," he grumbled in response.

He quickly leaned down and wrapped his arm around her waist, carrying her onto the horse. She hit his chest repeatedly.

"Ow, stop hitting me," he called out.

They rode back to the tourney as Anya said, "You know I could've just walked there. It's only a couple of feet."

Jaime looked down at her, saying in slight awe," You are truly a strange breed of women, did you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she proudly replied.

"Spinster."

"Old-Man."

Jaime scoffed. "I am not old."

"Eh."

Anya jumped off the horse. Jaime angrily muttered to her, "I don't have wrinkles like you brother, Anya."

"Eh."

She smiled smugly as she sat down next to Renly again.

"Still here?" He mused. "Did you lose to Robert's guards holding you back?"

"Shut up, Renly," she grumbled.

Renly broke put into laughter as the crowd cheered wildly. They looked to see that…_Oh, no._ Ser Jaime had won the tourney. _That little…piece…of-_

"Hey, can I refuse the winter crown," Anya asked Robert when she leaned over Renly quickly.

"Anya-"

"Please I don't like being…" She waved her hand around. "Whatever this is."

"You can't refuse it," Renly scolded her. "Take it and then throw it away or do something creative with it, but it would look bad if you refused it."

"It would look bad either way if I accepted it with some dumb smile on my face, Renly as if I don't have a thought in my mind."

Renly smiled. "Women have thoughts."

Anya smacked upside his head, warning her idiot brother, "Women are smarter than men by a long shot. I am an example of that theory."

"If you were to say that to another man then I'm sure you would end up with a black eye," Renly laughed.

"And I would take away their manhood. Win-win if you ask me," Anya replied with a smirk. "I hope he loses. I like it when he loses."

Renly scowled and Robert became curious as he asked suspiciously, "Why?"

She tilts her head to the side a little as she answered, "I like the expression he wears. There is one moment when he loses that usual arrogance he normally has and his true emotions are shown. It makes me feel…all _gooey_ inside."

"You are one cruel woman, sister," Renly murmured as he shook his head.

Robert roared with laughter and agreed, "Yes, you are, but that is one of the many reasons I am glad that I have a sister who actually keeps her knees closed anytime a man is near and doesn't take his shit."

Anya smiled proudly and added, "Also I tend to be extremely intelligent…and I don't sew."

"What good are you then?" Renly teased.

Anya twitched and started to hit his chest, telling him, "I will murder your ass. Stop being such a shit."

"I still love you, Anya," he tried to tell her.

She stopped her fists and said, "Fine. I guess I'll take it. I am leaving because this is boring. Again."

Anya quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could, picking up her skirts. Luckily, no one stopped her as she ran to her chambers. She wouldn't lie right now…she did think about what Jaime had told her a while ago when he said that he knew why she went to Casterly Rock in the first place.

_What happened there? What did I miss? _

Anya started to slip off her clothes until she was just in her small clothes when a thought occurred to her. _Did he somehow cause my arrival to The Rock? Was it his entire fault? What the fuck did he do anyways?_

Anya fell onto her bed and as one of her handmaidens rushed inside.

"My lady!"

"What," Anya groaned in frustration. "What could you possibly want right now?"

"Well," she drawled out timidly. "Ser Jaime is very, very angry at you because you weren't there to accept the crown."

"So what happened?" Anya asked anxiously.

"I-I think he was greatly embarrassed."

Her eyes brightened and she encouraged, "Really? Tell me more then."

"He's here," another one yelled as she came into the room.

Anya scowled as she lay calmly back down on bed, telling them when they told her to get dressed, "I think I'll stay here. I'm feeling a bit tired lately. You can all leave now. Thank you very much, ladies."

Jaime burst through the door just as her handmaidens went away. Anya put her hands behind her head as she lied on top of the bed, still in her small clothes. She smirked as they stared at each other.

"How was the tourney," she teased as she noticed the flower crown in his hand which was by the way, crushed with its petals slowly falling off of it. "Someone has issues."

"I have issues," he shouted in shock. "You ran."

"Yes, I did. Well, I actually left because I wanted to save you the embarrassment of me rejecting you in front of everyone."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a mocking laugh. "Well, your fucking wish came true."

He threw the crown aside and then sat down on the bed beside her, his eyes going down the length of her body. "I love you."

"What?!" Anya screeched as the smile came off of her face.

"I love you, Anastasia."

Jaime leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, whispering, "Let me have you. Forever. Just like how I planned for us."

She put a hand gently on his chest and pulled away, looking into his eyes. "There is a reason why I'm going to say no to anything romantic involving you."

"And what is that reason, huh?" He inquired softly.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Because I don't sleep with a man who fucks his sister, impregnating her thus screwing over my brother."

_Oh shit._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So sorry for the cliffhanger, but I will say that come on, you guys, Anya is smarter than she looks and if Ned was able to figure out in just a couple of months then why couldn't Anya. She's lived with the Lannisters before so she may have picked up a trick or two up her sleeves. **

**In my opinion, Jaime is not actually in love with Anya for two reasons: one being that he's infatuated with her and the other being that he's been chasing this woman for a very long time and unlike most women in Westeros, she's not so easily charmed by him and doesn't exactly act like a blushing fool in front of him. So I think for her, she knows that and thinks "Oh, this is all about the chase", but also the fact that she knows already about him and his sister a.k.a. her brother's wife. More will be explained next chapter.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

Anya and Jaime stared at each other; Jaime was shocked while Anya was impassive.

"How do you know?"

Anya stood up, grabbing a robe, and wrapping it around her body. She walked over to the small table in the corner and poured herself a glass of wine. As she took a gulp of it, she raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Do you remember when you saved me from the falling of my horse?" Anya asked.

Jaime nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Of course. It was the second time that we met each other. I remember those days with you well in fact."

"I as well, Jaime. Your sister came to visit as well, did she not?" She inquired, but they both knew the answer to the question well.

* * *

**NINETEEN YEARS AGO ~Casterly Rock~**

_Anya shot up in her "bedroom" at Casterly Rock, the place that was supposed to be home. A handmaiden scurried to her side, inquiring, "M'lady, are you well?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_You lost control of your horse and it ran into the castle, leaving messes left and right. That is until Ser Jaime saved you from that maddening thing," she explained to her with dreamy eyes when she mentioned Ser Jaime. _

_Anya rolled her eyes and whipped the covers off of her, quickly getting up, and changing into normal clothes even when the handmaidens tried to stop her. Anya practically ran out of the room, going to the garden. She leaned against the stone wall, breathing heavily for a moment. _

_Suddenly something in the corner of her eye, she jumped away from Ser Jaime, glaring at him. _

"_What are you doing here?" She snapped at him. _

"_Although I don't need an excuse to be here, I am here for my family. Anya."_

"_NO," she shot at him. "You don't get to call me that. Only people I like and my family get to call me that. It's Anastasia to you." _

_Ser Jaime was still smirking as he replied, "I don't give a fuck. I'll call you whatever I like, Princess."_

"_I am not a princess," she growled._

"_I am not a princess," Ser Jaime mimicked, his smirk growing wider._

_Anya huffed in anger and turned to walk away from him before she would do something that she would surely regret later._

_Ser Jaime quickly stood in front of her, blocking her from leaving him. "I am sorry for teasing and everything else. I can see though that you still hate me so let me make it up to you, Anastasia."_

"_How," she asked curiously. "Believe me when I say that there is nothing that you could do to-"_

_She stopped talking when he presented a winter rose in front of her from behind his back. It was in full bloom and beautiful. _

"_These are so rare...they only bloom once a season so how did you obtain it?"_

"_I saw it and somehow thought of you, Anastasia Baratheon. Beautiful yet stubborn since it decides by itself when and where to bloom." Ser Jaime told her, then he bowed and handed her the rose. "Perhaps someday I may just present you with a crown of winter roses, Anastasia."_

"_Anya," she sighed softly. "You may now call me Anya."_

"_Then you must call me Jaime, and none of that Ser Jaime shit."_

_Anya laughed and nodded. "Yes, Jaime."_

* * *

**PRESENT ~King's Landing~**

"You and I became friends after that...almost more than friends according to Tyrion. He told me about your feelings for me and I've never really liked men then, but you so imagine my joy when I found out that you felt as I did. So I found a winter rose-planning on giving it to you, went to your room, and saw you fucking Cersei," Anya retold her memories to him. "I hate winter roses now because of you. They reminded not of beauty, but the mistake I almost made of falling in love with you. I have to thank you though since you opened my eyes to the world...to you. You and your sister make fools out of my family with your affair and your offsprings so that is why I truly hate you."

"Why didn't you tell your brother then?! Have our heads on spikes?!"

"Because I know that this will benefit me somehow in the future and trust me, Jaime, I am a patient woman. Besides I know your father will cover up my death with some shit this causing my brother to not believe him and to declare war with your family until he finds the truth then he will behead anyone who knew or was suspected of knowing. Lives will be lost and I love Myrcella and Tommen...they are truly too innocent to die. I hate wars, Jaime; this is the reason that stops me every time that I've contemplated with the ideas of telling him everything."

"How I feel about my sister does not change my feelings towards you," he tried to convince her.

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You just think you love me because I am the one woman you can't have, but there are other woman out there who think exactly like me. We'll be best friends once we meet."

Jaime wrapped his hands around her upper arms and crashed his lips onto hers. Her hands tiny fists beat his broad chest as his lips attacked her own. She moaned against his lips, much to her reluctance, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced with each other, both getting caught up in the moment.

Anya violently pushed him away from her, her eyes filled with hatred while her lips were ruby red. She slapped him across the face, warning, "Don't you ever touch me again, Jaime Lannister."

"All I seem to want to do these days is to touch you," Jaime admitted, his cheek reddening. "To kiss your lips; make you smile and laugh, and to be inside of you as one."

"You can't have me," she reminded him. "You never could, my lion."

Jaime chuckled in amusement. "I could've had you, but I screwed up my chances, didn't I? Especially when I broke your heart."

"You didn't break my heart. You opened my eyes to disappointed hopes…there is a difference. You didn't make me into a foolish girl if anything; you made me have a colder heart," she snapped at him.

Jaime turned and strode out of the room, his headache growing fiercely as he fingered a petal of a winter rose in his hand.

_Whatever will be, will be, _he thought as he let the petal fall from his hands. _The thing I love most about her is the thing she hates most of all…perhaps it is time to give it all up. _

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Three Days Ago, Winterfell ~**

_Dear Anya, _

_It feels as if it has been years since we last saw each other. So much has changed without you here…_

"Oh, writing love letter to the princess, are you," Theon teased as he walked beside Robb, looking over his shoulder to see the letter.

Robb hid the letter quickly from sight. "She's not a princess. She's a Lady, a beautiful and smart one, might I remind you."

"So it's a love letter then?"

"So what if it is then?" Robb snapped at him. "We have feelings for each other. Besides, she made me a promise that if we were to meet again then we will marry, I don't want us to meet if we are strangers to each other."

"Will you tell her then about Tyrion and your mother?"

"She loves Tyrion as if he was her own brother. I truly don't know what she will do if I tell her or anyone else," Robb confessed. "I haven't decided yet, but I know that she is on our side. She cares for Bran and she was angered when she found out what had happened to him. She's different than from the rest of them."

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment-"

"That is not what's happening."

"Oh, really," Theon drawled out sarcastically then rushed over to the desk, quickly grabbing the letter.

"Theon," he warned. "Give it back."

Theon smirked as he read aloud,

"Dear Anya,

It feels as if it has been years since we last saw each other. So much has changed without you here. I think about you often-too often in fact. Ha, it's a sickness I've developed over you. This sickness is called A Fool In love," Theon started to laugh hysterically while Robb glowered at him. "I dream of your lips and the future we will have one day. I know that our Gods will grant us this wish if they so wish it as well. I hope you haven't forgotten me…if you have and found another, I would be happy for you on the outside. In truth though, I think that I couldn't bare to see you with another. Sadly, I think that I would probably hit them repeatedly if they as so much as either touch you or break your heart. You have bewitched me, body and soul, Anastasia Baratheon, and you have my heart.

Forever Yours,

Wonder Boy."

Theon wiped invisible tears from his eyes as he continued, "Well, I must say, Robb, you sure do you know how to write love letters. I teared up for a moment there."

Robb snatched the letter out of his hand, sealing it before handing it to a servant. "Send this to Lady Anastasia Baratheon."

"Yes, m'lord."

"She's going to throw a fit over that," Theon began.

Robb rolled his eyes. "You have no right reading my letters especially to her. I decided not to tell her about Tyrion since it would only upset her."

"Oh, I get it," he drawled out.

"What?"

"You won't tell her because you think-no, you know that it will only draw her away from you and into the arms of another man. Robb, if your family starts this war then she will choose their side because she knows them and they are her family. Family means everything to her."

Robb sighed. "I hope you are wrong, Theon. I love her."

"You barely know her."

"Yet I still love her."

* * *

**~ Present, King's Landing~**

"A letter, my lady."

Anya knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw the Stark seal on it. She unsealed the letter, her eyes widening as she read it. Her heart suddenly jumped, but in a good way. She never had anyone tell her these kinds of words to her before. It made her feel wanted and…and loved. All of her feelings for Robb Stark heightened which almost frightened her as she read the letter over and over again.

She picked up her skirts, running down hallways until she reached her destination. She stopped when she saw Jaime standing outside her brother's door.

"Is he there?" she asked softly and out of breath.

"Yes, he is. What is it, Anya?" Jaime asked curiously, eyeing the letter clutched in her hands.

She hid it behind her back and said, "I need to speak with my brother at once. Is he alone? It's very important actually."

Jaime knocked the door, her brother barking, "Enter!"

Jaime opened the door, leading her inside. Anya turned to him, telling him, "I need to speak with my brother alone please, Ser Jaime."

"Leave us," Robert commanded.

With one last look, Jaime turned and closed the door behind him.

"Well, what is it," Robert asked.

Anya gave him a genuine and happy smile. "I'm such a fool, Robert."

"What is it?" He asked softly. "Why are you happy? I've never seen you this happy before."

"I thought that…I found a suitor, someone to marry, Robert," she confessed.

Robert roared with laughter, clutching his chest. "Are you serious?"

"I am," she told him. "It's Robb Stark."

"I thought you said-"

"I was an idiot. I didn't realize how much I felt towards him until I read his letter…then it all came together and I realized that I couldn't wait to let fate bring us together for marriage like I had promised him. This is different," she admitted.

Robert frowned at her. "Ned and I…he's not the Hand anymore. I'm sorry, but you can't marry Robb right now, Anya."

"Why not? What did you do?"

"What makes you think it's my fault?!"

"It's always your fault," she shouted. "You always say the wrong thing to someone. Renly has to be like you by hunting which he hates by the way, I have to be strong like you, show no emotion-not let anyone into my heart. No one can be like you, Robert."

"Watch it, girl, I am still your king and I can command an entire army to keep you away from Winterfell forever if I wanted to."

"Being king has made you cruel, Robert," she seethed. "I thought this kind of reaction from Stannis, but not you. I thought that you of all people would understand the pull of happiness and love. But I can now see that losing _**her**_ has made you into a spiteful person who pushes anyone who tries to love you away. Cersei, Renly, Whores, Ned, and now me. I hope you are happy with knowing that you've just ruined the only chance your little sister may ever have at happiness. You've lost me forever, brother."

As the letter dropped from her hands and with hot tears burning in her eyes, she turned and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could until reached where the dragon heads were. She leaned against the wall, tears pouring down her face. She knew that running away was probably a childish thing to do, but Robb made her feel like she was his first choice for everything. He didn't make her feel old or that she couldn't have a chance at happiness, he made her feel everything and it hurt now more than ever.

Anya didn't know how long she'd been down there, but she prayed that no one would find her thus disturbing this one moment of peace and silence she could never obtain.

She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling as she heard footsteps echoing towards her. Anya hid in the darkness, watching for whoever came to her. She hoped though that they would go away and leave her be.

"Anya, we need to talk," Jaime roared. "Com out this instance!"

"Do not treat me like a child! I want to be alone!"

"It's about Tyrion!"

Anya froze then quickly came out of the darkness, not caring about her tears. "What is it? What's happened? Why do you have blood on your coat?"

"The Starks hold Tyrion hostage on account that they think that he tried to kill Bran when he was in a coma," Jaime explained angrily. "Ned Stark fucking ordered it too. When I confronted him about giving Tyrion back to us, we fought. This is his and his men's blood on my coat then. He's still alive in case you think that I killed him."

"You idiot," she muttered. "You've just now started a war."

"No," he shouted in her face. "They started it when they took Tyrion from us. I will make every one of them pay for what they've done."

"And they think that we started it when we apparently tried to kill Bran Stark…who was also pushed off of a tower so you can see that they put more and more blame on us."

"You don't really think that we are capable of killing a child, do you? Have you that little faith in me?" Jaime asked softly.

She shook her head. "I know that you are many things, but a child killer isn't one of them that I believe you are. It's the only redeeming quality besides caring deeply for Tyrion that I actually find attractive on you. We'll find a way to figure this all out."

"Do you love Tyrion?"

"Of course I do," she barked at him. "I love him like he was my own brother. I practically grew up with him and your family."

"Then ride to The Rock with me, Anya. We're your family, not the fucking Starks," Jaime reminded her. "Do it for Tyrion…if the Starks get their way and somehow put the blame on Tyrion then he will surely be killed for this crime that we both know he could never in a million years commit."

Anya looked down at the way he gripped her hand in his, and she wanted to do so many things. Like have the time to explain to Robb about why she did what she did. A part of her wanted to side with the Starks, knowing that someone planned to kill their son, a little boy of ten. While the other part chose to stick by her family which the Lannisters were apart since she was only thirteen. Tyrion didn't do this, she knew that for certain, but how could she make the Starks see that was beyond her.

"I'll go with you, but I need to pack first."

"Do it quick and pack lightly. My father already has camps set up so meet me by the stables." Jaime told her.

Anya ran up back to her chambers, ordering her handmaidens to pack clothes for her, warm and cold clothes just in case. She took out a piece of parchment, writing the letter.

_Dearest Wonder Boy, _

_I cannot bare it for you to hate me for what I am about to tell you. Firstly, I would like to tell you that I too have strong feelings for you for which I have now come to realize. I went to my brother to ask us to be married as one, but he denied me after a falling out with your father. Now I do not know where they stand. _

_It's come to my attention that you took one of my brothers, Tyrion. I know that we are not blood, but he is like a brother to me, the love I bare for him is strong and true. I know him though and he would never harm a child especially Bran. He would certainly not paralyze your brother as well, since he's considered a freak by society he would never put that fate on another especially a child who had a bright future ahead of him. _

_I know that many will tell you rumors, but they are not true. I am going with Ser Jaime Lannister, not because I have feelings for him, but because of Tyrion. I know that I am right about him not doing this and I hope that my decisions do not cause you to despise me or be disgusted with me because I could not bare the thought of you hating me. _

_Always Yours, _

_Anya._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! **

**I hope this long chapter makes up for the very short chapter that I had before. So a lot has happened here to which I am very excited for actually. Anya realizes her feelings for Robb and Robb realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Anya. **

**Jaime will put his say on this matter next chapter and he's…well, he's Jaime about it. Robb decides what he's planning to do about the Lannisters and Anya's letter. Tywin gives Anya a life lesson as they remember the past together. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**~In the woods of Winterfell~**

"You need to make the Lannisters pay for Jory and the others," Theon persisted.

"You're talking about war."

"I'm talking about justice," Theon was quick to his own defense.

"Only the Lord of Winterfell can call the bannermen and raise an army," Robb recited.

"A Lannister put his spear through your father's leg."

"Only because we kidnapped his brother on suspicion that it was them who tried to kill Bran…we don't have proof."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop listening to that conniving little princess or lady, or whatever in the seven hells she is," Theon told him. "She's putting words in your mouth because she knows she can. Anastasia Baratheon has you wrapped around her finger and everyone knows it."

"She's not like that, Theon so I suggest you shut your mouth about her," Robb warned with a serious and grim tone.

"She's on their side, not ours! What don't you get about that, Robb?!"

"It's not her fault. They're her family and just like you are ours. She's known them longer, ever since she was a girl according to other lords. How can you expect her to just throw that all away based on words? She's doesn't like what's happened to Bran, but she swears to me that it wasn't Tyrion…"

"And you believe her?"

He shrugged, a cold breeze ruffling his curly hair. "I don't know what to believe anymore…but what I do know is that someone needs to pay for the pain that they've caused to my family and that I need proof for it."

"The Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no one can touch him…he's got your lady with him as well, keeping her nice and warm."

"What happens if I lose? My family will die and so will she. If they found out about our impending marriage to each other then she will surely be their prisoner."

"You're still going to marry her?" Theon asked incredulously.

"I want to and this isn't going to stop me. She said that Lord Tywin Lannister will try to stop her, considering all of the events that have happened right now, but she doesn't care because she loves me, Theon. This is why I trust her word because she loves me enough to defy the man who was practically like a father to her and to betray the family that took her in. So you want me to march on Casterly Rock?"

"You're not a boy anymore. They attacked your father. They're already started the war. It's your duty to represent your House when your father can't."

Robb stared coldly at him. "And it's not your duty because it's not your House."

"And Anastasia Baratheon isn't yours because she'll never be your wife unless you get rid of The Kingslayer first since he's always lurking around her."

* * *

**~Lannister Camp~**

"It's the family name that lives on," Tywin reminded Jaime as he tore his knife into the stag's flesh. "It's all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor, but family. Do you understand?"

Jaime nodded. _How ironic that my father tells me that family is everything yet he does not care for his own as much as he says he does…at least not anymore. _

As Tywin wiped his bloody hands on the towel, he continued, "You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the Kingdoms and you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings, huh? You've served as a glorified bodyguard for two kings-one a madman, the other a drunk. You could've had Lady Anastasia Baratheon, the King's sister might I remind you, by your side as well back then, but you refused."

"She was barely thirteen at the time you suggested that to me," Jaime argued. "I doubt that Robert would've wanted to sell off his sister to me of all people."

Tywin scoffed. "Girls like her have gotten married at earlier ages than her. You could've had children with her-powerful heirs to Casterly Rock. The match between you two was perfect enough to where the King actually agreed to it. Then what do you do? You fall in love with her the first moment that you meet her at your sister and her husband's reception."

"I am not in love with her," Jaime told him firmly.

Tywin smirked and eyed him carefully. "Yes, you are. You're just too stubborn to admit it. Also, you don't want to admit that you were wrong and that I was right about you two from the very beginning. If only, you weren't in the Kingsguard then you two would be married already."

"Besides she has already chosen to marry into the Starks," Jaime informed him.

"What," Tywin asked in a deathly calm voice. He went to the guard standing outside. "Get me Lady Anastasia."

"You can't scold her," Jaime reminded him. "She's not a Lannister."

"Yes, but she was raised as one with us. If she really was a Baratheon then she would have chosen to stay with them in King's Landing and if she really did love Robb Stark then she would have gone straight to him in Winterfell….yet here she is, with you and fighting for us."

Anastasia came into the room, already feeling the tension inside of the tent. "You called me, Lord Tywin."

"Sit."

Anya sat immediately on the seat; Jaime had forgotten the effect his father had on her since he treated like his daughter for some reason. "What is it?"

"I hear that you've decided to marry the Stark boy," Tywin stated. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is," she said truthfully.

"Do you still plan to marry him even after you know what they did?"

"Yes," she replied. "I think it's all a misunderstanding you have with each other. They think that Tyrion attempted to kill Bran which he didn't and you all think that they're doing it on purpose, but they're confused-"

"Are we or are we not your family," Tywin barked at him.

Anya was silent was she thought about this. "You may be my family, but that doesn't mean that I have to give up my right of mind. I don't like wars and I especially hate it when I'm being bullied into one in fact, my lord."

"I raised you as if you were my daughter, Anastasia, don't forget that."

"How could I when you remind me of it every time I see you? It's hard not to forget."

"If we are your family then you can't marry the Stark boy. They are our enemies now," Tywin informed her. "Family is more important then love. Love is weakness to us."

"No," she snapped. "Love is strength. Love is what started Robert's rebellion, love is what makes you fight for you family, love is-"

"Weakness. If your enemies know who you care for then they will use it against you. That is always the case, Anastasia."

"I want to rescue Tyrion as much as you do, but…you're causing a war-"

"They started it when they took a Lannister."

"They will say that we started it when we tried to kill Bran Stark, either way both sides are at fault and someone out there is putting the blame on this family," Anya tried to convince them.

"One thing you need to learn, Anastasia, is that if people were to know what you are worth then they will be frightened of you, but if your word means nothing then they will walk all over you until you are nothing, but dust. Do you now understand why I am doing what I am doing?"

Anya sighed, but nodded, standing up. "I may not like it…but now I understand."

"You always were quick on your lessons," Tywin complimented.

Anya stormed out of the room, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

"You were quite," Tywin noted.

"You're forgetting that I know Anya and that if I even spoke a word, she would've castrated me in a heartbeat. Her feelings are something that no one touches, Father, unless you want to cause another war of course," Jaime replied, smirking.

Tywin chuckled at that, but nodded. "I know…I know her well. You may leave, Jaime, go to Riverrun immediately."

Jaime turned, walking out of his father's tent, searching for Anya who was leaning against a tree, her back to him.

"Anya."

She whirled around, clearly hiding something behind her back. "Yes? What is it? What do you want?"

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Anya."

"None of your business anyhow."

He rolled his eyes, turning to walk away, but then whirled back around to snatch the paper from behind her back. "Jaime!"

His eyes skimmed over the letter, his eyes furious. "My father told you end this."

"I did."

"Oh, really, then why are you still sending letters to him? He's the enemy now-what do you not understand about that?!"

"I can't help that I love him, Jaime," she tried to explain to him, but knew he wouldn't understand her. "I just can't. He's Robb…Wonder Boy."

"Oh, Gods," he groaned in frustration. "Fucksake, Anya, you can't go around these camps saying that because someone will blab to my father and then you'll be in an even worse pile of shit than you are now."

"What do you want me to do? Ignore him."

"Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to have them send to our location?!"

"Of course not and how dare you call me stupid! I have them sent to an Inn, you jackass!"

He shoved the letter in face as he warned her, "This is the last letter that you send to him unless you want to be in chains and shit for the rest of your entire life, Anastasia. Do you understand me?"

Anya reluctantly nodded in obedience, but pure anger coursed through her entire body as she did so. "Crystal clear now give me back my letter."

"No because I don't trust you anymore. For now on, wherever you go, I go and wherever I go, you follow. I can't risk you being alone especially not right when Tyrion's life is at stake at this very moment."

"Are you fucking kidding me? So what now? Are you just gonna tie me to yourself so that you can keep an eye on me?"

"No, you're coming to Riverrun to me."

"Riverrun…that's Catelyn Stark's home-NO! I won't go there if you're planning to take over the place and probably kill her family," she argued furiously.

"Which is why you are coming with me because I can already tell that you will blab to the Stark boy about it thus exposing our plans," Jaime explained her predictability.

"You just don't me to be with Robb."

"Believe me when I say that this has nothing to do with the Stark boy, Anya. This is about Tyrion."

"Screw you; it's about vengeance for the sake of your family name. Tyrion is just lucky is what he is, nothing else," Anya retorted.

"Doesn't matter, Anya, because as of right now, you have no choice."

Jaime rolled his eyes and then lifted her over his shoulder as she yelled, "JAIME LANNISTER, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANCE!"

"Yeah, not happening until I can trust you which I know that as long as this war is going on then it will be a very, very, very long time until I can."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**~FIFTEEN YEARS AGO, Casterly Rock~**

_Anya couldn't believe it. _

_She was seven and ten now...which meant that she'd been at The Rock for five years now. She learned many things in those years, things a girl shouldn't have to learn so quickly in her childhood at least. _

_Anya's crimson red and golden skirts swish from side to side as she walked down the empty hallway. She frowned when she saw the raven with black feathers that had a rainbow streak in them. The raven was perched on the ledge, its head tilting towards her. She jumped back a little when it cawed at her. _

"_Anastasia!" Someone called behind her causing her to whirl around. _

"_Lord Tywin," she greeted. "How was King's Landing? How is the little Prince Joffrey?"_

"_He is well. He's healthy and strong."_

"_I'm glad then. I know that my brother was worried after what happened to their first born. Tragic really…" She replied. "I would've gone with you, but I don't think my brother feels all that safe quite yet."_

"_I imagine he would. He told me that he wasn't ready yet, but that he misses you dearly...and there's something else."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I proposed a marriage between you and Jaime."_

"_What?! No!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want to be married to someone as arrogant as he is. No offense, but Jaime is horrible especially to me. What did he say when you told him?"_

"_The King said yes, but Jaime is still deciding. He will say yes because he's in love with you, Anastasia."_

"_What," she whispered softly. "N-No, he doesn't."_

"_I proposed this deal to him before Robert and Cersei's wedding. He refused, saying that you were too young yet when he first laid eyes on you...he fell in love," Tywin informed her._

"_Trust me, Lord Tywin," she began softly. "He doesn't love me."_

_Not like the way he loves his sister…_

_Anya sighed as she leaned on the ledge. "Besides I don't want to be married to some man who won't love me in return. We would only be a political marriage, chopped liver to the people of Westeros."_

"_Love is a silly thing, Anastasia," Tywin replied. "It doesn't do anything for you in this life or the next one. All it does is give you chest pains and a hole in your heart."_

"_Which is why I'll be an old maid forever."_

"_Lord Tywin, the party has just arrived," a Lannister guard informed them._

"_I'll be right there in a moment." Tywin replied. "Think about the proposal, Anastasia. We'll talk about this more later on."_

_She nodded and watched him walk away from her, leaving her to her thoughts. She heard hooves in the distance and ran to the window which faced the Lion's Mouth. Anya knitted her brows in confusion as she saw Jaime dismount his horse. He stopped once her was greeted by his father. Jaime look up to where she was, watching her. Her chin lifted upwards a little as if to show no weakness. _

_Images of Jaime and Cersei together came into her mind and her face morphed into one of disgust as she turned away from him, striding back to her chambers. Anya felt her heart beating fast inside of her chest as she leaned her back against her door. Jaime had been sending her letters ever for almost four years now, wondering why she wouldn't speak or see him. Anya couldn't get those images out of her head. _

_Anya jumped away from the door as she heard a knock on her chamber doors. She quickly locked the door, moving as far away as possible from it, going to the balcony which overlooked the gardens. She heard the knocking stop and she sighed with relief as she read a book while sitting on the ledge of her balcony. _

"_Why are you ignoring me," Jaime asked from below._

"_Ah," Anya screamed out in fright. "What are you doing here?"_

_He smirked. "I missed you, Anya. Let me inside of your chambers."_

_She shook her head, scoffing, "Hell no! I can't-we can't."_

"_Why not?" Jaime asked, his face confused. ¨I'm coming up."_

_Jaime left before she could answer him. Anya sighed as she bit her bottom lip, walking to the door. She unlocked the door, much against her better judgement. She laughed at herself for actually unlocking the door. Just as Anya went to lock it, Jaime came through the door and into her chambers._

"_Jaime-"_

_Jaime's lips slammed onto hers when he walked towards her. She felt herself being gently pushed onto the sofa from across the fireplace. Jaime's body covered hers completely since she was smaller than him. _

"_You grow more and more beautiful each day," Jaime muttered against her lips._

_His hands caressed her sides as she let out a soft little moan when he sucked her pulse while he squeezed her breasts. Anya kissed his lips, forgetting the hatred she had for him over the past years. She ran her hands through his golden hair then she moved on top of him, feeling his hard length through his breeches as she sat on top of him. His hands held her hips tightly as he moved her hips against him. _

_Jaime moaned a little and smiled up at her. "You feel so good, Anya."_

_His hands pulled down her dress, stuffing his face between her breasts in her corset. Jaime's hands unlaced the laces on her corset. "Let me taste you."_

_She nodded slowly, not having a care in the world what the consequences were for this. Jaime watched carefully as he pulled down the rest of her clothes, leaving her top half bare. Anya shivered in pleasure as she felt his hot breath on her hard nipple before he consumed it, nipping the skin. She felt her wetness increase as Jaime would touch her body. Jaime chuckled against her skin as his hand went under her skirt, feeling her wet folds._

"_Stop…" she whispered softly. "We can't do...do this. Oh God!"_

_She gasped in pleasure as he started to rub her clit, her hands gripped his shoulders. _

"_You are mine," he muttered against her skin. "You belong to me, everything you have belongs to me."_

* * *

**~PRESENT~**

Anya's stormy eyes opened when she heard rustling near by. She looked up to find Jaime sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep.

"Jaime? What is it?"

"Nothing." He answered. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay...I heard you moaning in your sleep and not the good kind of moaning."

Anya sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I am...I just remembered how we almost had sex, probably the closest we ever came to that act. It was such a long time ago and it made realize how much a person can change."

Jaime chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I wish that we could've finished that."

"What would you think would happen if we did? I already knew about you and your sister."

"I still love you, Anya. I can't stop loving you"

"You need to stop saying words you don't know the meaning to. If you loved me then you should let me go...yet here I am as your captive so to say."

"You're free to leave at any time."

"Bullshit! I tried to leave yesterday and the guards practically dragged me back here to the stupid camp, Jaime."

"I'm selfish," Jaime reminded her. "I can't let you go. You're everywhere I look, it's really irritating. Tell me that you don't love me and I'll leave you alone forever. I'll stop. I promise."

Anya sighed then looked into Jaime's eyes as she told him, "I don't love you, Jaime Lannister. I can't love a man who does such horrible and cruel things to people then laugh about it to your family You condone their behavior...I could never love men like you."

"There are no men like me. Only me." Jaime said softly into the darkness of their tent.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are really awesome to me, this story, and it's characters. I'm so happy how involved you all are and am very sorry that I took a super long time updating this story. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

The cold wind hit her cheeks and blew her black curls into her fair. Anya bit the inside of her cheeks almost spitefully. She didn't know which side she should be on honestly. Of course, there was Robb's side...although the Lannisters were her family, she still felt obligated to Robb, the Starks, Benjen, Ned, and all the rest of them.

She had to keep reminding herself that the Lannisters were the ones who raised her even though her heart secretly belonged to the wolves of Winterfell. She wanted to marry Robb which is why she sat down on a large rock near a glittering river, writing a letter.

_Dear Robb,_

_I have little time to write and tell you everything I've missed about you and Winterfell. The lions have done everything in their power to keep me from you. My letters have tried to be intercepted._

_Although they told me not to write you since we are enemies, I love you. I want to be with you. We won't ever get married like we had hoped. You deserve someone who can give you the things that I can't. Maester Pycelle said that I was barren long ago. If you are heir to Winterfell then you will need someone who can marry you and give you heirs. I'm afraid that this will be my last letter to you._

_I desperately hope that this will all end well for the both of our families._

_With love,_

_Anastasia Baratheon_

Anya discreetly sent the letter to Robb, wherever he was. She looked down the long river, knowing that they seemed to be close to Riverrun. She hadn't seen Jaime since he left her there and went with his army to Riverrun, repayment for what they did to Tyrion. She tried to stop him, but it fell on deaf ears. He only planted a passionate kiss on her lips that left them pink and swollen before riding away from the camp.

That was two nights ago.

Later one evening, a servant came running into her tent when she was eating her supper.

"What is it?"

"Ser Jaime's siege of Riverrun was successful. I'm here to bring you to him," he told her calmly. "Leave your things here. Your maid will pack for you while I lead you to your horse, m'lady."

Anya nodded and followed him towards the horses, wondering how far from Riverrun they were. As she mounted her horse, her maid came out of her tent with her things and strapping them onto each of the horses.

They rode through the silent night until morning came, the sun rising slowly from the hills. Anya stopped her horse immediately when she saw something a little terrifying.

Anya quickly dismounted her horse, running towards the large group of men who rode their horses toward her...carrying the Stark banner. Robb ran towards her as well after seeing her and getting off of his horse. In a moment of sudden of happiness and joy, they crashed their lips onto each other's. Robb stuck his tongue in her mouth, dancing with hers as someone cleared their throat behind them. They pulled away slowly, smiling like idiots at each other.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the sight of a tied up Jaime. "What happened?"

"We took back Riverrun," Robb told her.

"Tricked the Lannisters too," Theon Greyjoy proudly stated.

"We still haven't won yet, Theon," Robb reminded, looking grim. "We may have Tywin Lannister's son, but that is all. They still have my father and sisters."

"Wait, what?!"

"I'll tell you everything, but later and when we're alone, Anya," Robb told her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You brought me here...not Jaime."

"I had to make sure that you were safe before the Lannisters decided to imprison someone else that I care about," Robb explained. "I could never leave you even if you may have told me to forget all about you...the woman I love."

"You love me?"

"How could I not?"

Anya smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Robb Stark of Winterfell."

A soft smile stayed on his lisp as he asked, "Marry me?"

Anya stopped smiling and gasped a little, saying, "Robb-"

"Robb!" Theon yelled. "Let's get on with it already!"

Robb cupped her cheeks in his hands, telling her, "Think about it, my lady. I'm not letting you ride away from me this time We have a second chance so think it over."

Anya watched him walk towards his mother and the rest of his army. Anya realized that she had a choice to either stay or leave to go back home...or somewhere else. She felt her own feet move towards the Starks. Everyone watched her in the corner of their eyes except Jaime which didn't come as a surprise to her truthfully. It was silent, not a sound was made as she walked forward and stood beside Robb facing Jaime who was glaring at the ground.

"Good choice," Lord Greatjon chuckled, looking at her.

"You always were a wolf at heart," Jaime muttered bitterly.

Anya ignored him and silently listened as they decided what they would do with Jaime. The Stark and Frey banners blew silently in the wind of the long winter ahead of them.

"It is not your sword I want," Catelyn replied to whatever Jaime had said before. "Give my daughters back. Give me my husband."

Jaime put on a "sympathetic" look onto his face as he spoke, "I've lost them too I'm afraid."

"Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father," Theon gladly advised, his eyes bright with excitement at the thought of war.

"Kill him and Tywin will kill one of your sisters," Anya said suddenly, a grimace on her face. "Or Ned...or Jon...Benjen...your mother-it doesn't matter who, but it will be someone you care about. He may just kill all of them if you kill Jaime afterall look at the war he started for Tyrion Lannister and he's not even his favorite son."

"We should listen to the lady," Greatjon answered, nodding along with a couple of others "After all, she's lived with them, knows them, and is even like family to them-"

"Yes," Jaime drawled out. "Family. I thought so too, but it appears as though I was wrong."

Anya stared impassively at him. "Yes, you were wrong about a lot of things about me."

"A fool indeed I can still be."

"A pretty fool at least you have that still."

"Take him away and put him in irons," Catelyn ordered.

They hauled Jaime up onto his feet as he told Robb, "We end this war right now, boy. Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords, lances, teeth, nails-choose your weapons and let's end this here and now."

Robb stared at him, eyeing him with interest then they turned hard. "If we do it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win. We're not doing it your way."

There was a sense of respect on Jaime's face as he looked at Robb, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Anya's curious expression. Everyone cheered as they dragged Jaime from them to tie him up. Anya kissed Robb's cheek and followed the men who took Jaime. They put all the chains that they could find on him and chained him up to a wooden stake in the ground.

"My lady," Greatjon said, standing beside her. "I don't know if you knew about your brother, King Robert-"

"What about him?" She asked worriedly. "I've been on the road since Jaime took siege of Riverrun."

Suddenly, Jaime started to laugh, his laughter mocking with a hint of amusement. "He's dead, Anya."

Anya froze, shaking her head. "No, he's not. Why are you saying this to me?! Shut up! He's not…"

She looked to Greatjon with a helpless look in her eyes. "No."

Greatjon grabbed her hands, saying sadly, "Aye, it is true, my lady."

Anya felt tears threatening to fall down her face as she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

Anya slapped Jaime across the face as hard as she could, her hand instantly stung from the violent impact. "This is why I could never love you! Because all you seem to do is hurt me! Always! I'm done with you and your stupid family! You all have caused me so much pain! I knew you all would be the end of my brother…"

She saw that Greatjon and the other men gave them some privacy probably because they knew that she would yell and most likely hurt him.

Anya shook her head. "Why do you always hurt me?"

"You don't belong with him-"

Anya laughed loudly. "And I belong with you?! That's completely ridiculous."

"It's not," Jaime replied calmly. "We've kissed many times to know that it's different-"

She scoffed and told him sadly, "That's your problem, Jaime. You want me until you don't want me. Why didn't you make a move on me years before Robb-beforehand Benjen? Seven hells! It all makes sense...you always hurt me when I want someone else. Goodbye, Jaime."

Anya gave him a bitter smile and turned around, walking away from him.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

As she walked towards the clearing near the woods which held all the lords of the North. She saw people kneeling towards Robb who stood tall above them. Anya knitted her brows in confusion at the sight of them. Robb locked eyes with her and strode towards her with a small smile on his face while they still chanted, "The King in the North!"

"So, my lady, what do you say?" Robb asked her, looking deep into her eyes. "Will you become my wife and the Queen in the North?"

Anya opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, thinking long and hard about her decision before breaking out into a full blown smile and nodding with excitement. "Yes."

Robb wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, laughing happily as he kissed her lips passionately.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I've decided that Robb never agreed to marry Walder Frey's daughter, but it will be explained how he was able to cross The Twins. Anya decided to marry him because he loves her for her and has never hurt her. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

_My brother is dead. _

This realization hit Anya hard on the face once again since her conversation with Jaime. Suddenly, she wished that she fought harder to stay in the Capital with Robert and Ned, she cried for days and stayed in bed, depressed at the loss of her brother.

Robb told her that once he was dead, Renly planned to take over the thrones with the help of Ned since the throne did not rightfully belong to Joffrey or any of the Baratheon-Lannister children because he was the product of incest between Jaime and Cersei.

Anya then confessed to him that she knew about this after she caught them in the act, but was too scared to say anything since she was a child. Rob was angry at first, but after hearing her reason behind her secret, he understood and forgave her. Anya felt relieved that she decided to be honest with him this time and that she was able to finally get that secret off of her chest.

After Renly fled from the fight, Ned became outnumbered and forced to captivity along with the Stark girls. This led to Robb to call up the bannermen, declaring war if they do not give back the rest of their family.

As she stepped out of the tent this morning, she noticed how silent the camp had become. When she awoke, she found that Robb wasn't beside her like usual. Robb's bannerman looked either depressed or filled with that Northerner rage Robert had told her about. Anya slowly walked through the camp, trying to find Robb or Catelyn.

She found Greatjon and asked softly, "What happened? Where's Robb?"

"They killed him, my queen. Fucking bastards cut off Ned Stark's head at the Sept of Baelor," he replied in an angry voice. "Disgraced him-an honorable man!"

"We will make them pay, I promise you," she told him without any hesitation and Greatjon looked into her stormy eyes, seeing that they were telling him the truth. "Where's your king?"

"Went into the woods, Your Grace," he whispered.

Anya held her head up high, showing everyone in the cam that she was meant to be the Queen in the North. She even looked like how a queen ought to look like. Once she was in the woods, Anya heard the sounds of angry grunts and that of a sword hitting something. She quickly followed the sounds and found Robb swinging his sword in the trunk of a large tree repeatedly. She walked towards him, calling out his name until he stopped.

Robb breathed heavily, turning to look over at her. His sword fell from his hand and thumped onto the dirt ground, a defeated look on his face. Anya stepped forward, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Robb," she whispered when he returned her embrace.

"They killed him," he said softly. "He's dead."

Anya pushed his wet light brown curls from his sweaty forehead. She kissed his lips gently as they fell to their knees together on the floor. Robb cupped her face in his hands, leaning his forehead against her own.

"We'll make them pay," she promised him. "We will show no mercy and destroy all of them. Repay the debt as they would say."

Robb nodded in agreement as she kissed his bearded cheek. Her longs fingers caressed his beard, making her smile at him.

"I think I like this beard on you, Robb Stark," Anya said, still smiling at him. "Come. Let's go to our tent."

Robb held her hand as they walked back to their tent. She slowly took off his armor when they went inside of the tent and away from the world, she did not look at him. After the armor was off, she gently pushed Robb onto his back onto their fur-covered bed. As he sat up, she picked up her skirts in her hands and straddled his thighs as she got on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you feel better," Anya muttered before kissing him passionately then making love to him, completely giving herself over to him.

"You're so beautiful, Anya," Robb said as she untied the strings on his breeches. "I love you."

"I love you too, Robb," Anya replied with a soft smile that turned into a smirk. "Now please fuck me, Stark.."

* * *

"Anastasia Baratheon is now the Queen in the North," Tyrion reminded his father as they sat in his tent. "She will not rest until Robb Stark is happy and since Cersei let Joffrey cut off Ned Stark's head well...your peace is like the broken glass cup, father, not able to be repaired."

"Why did she chose them?" Tywin asked in a deathly voice. "Why them over her own family?"

"She loves the Starks more than us," Tyrion said, feeling a little hurt that Anya who was like a sister to him, decided to imprison Jaime and betray them all. "I think that once Ned died then she really knew that her loyalties lied with them and not us. She loved Ned like a brother and we killed him. She is every bit like us, I hope you don't think that she will not act like us when one of our own dies."

Tywin gave Tyrion a bitter smile and replied, "We need to get Renly and Stannis-"

"Renly," Tyrion corrected with a smirk. "She likes him the best. I mean she loved Robert, but she hated Stannis even though he was her older brother. She likes Renly."

His father walked over to the large map of Westeros which was laid out on the entire table with various pieces of sigils all over the map. "So we capture Renly and get her to persuade Robb to surrender."

Tyrion suddenly laughed when a squire came in and handed Tyrion a message from a Raven that came in today. _Stannis and Renly have declared themselves the one true King of the Seven Kingdoms...and their lovely sister has also claimed herself to be the Queen in the North...honestly, she could be the most powerful queen if she wanted to be, but not her brothers._

Tywin snatched the letter out of Tyrion's hand, reading it carefully before saying, "So Renly and Stannis Baratheon are Kings now as well? Joffrey...Robb Stark...Renly...Stannis...Balon Greyjoy...all kings."

"The War of Five Kings," Tyrion announced then sighed heavily as he leaned back into his chair. "This is going to be a long war. I don't even know how we are going to win this one."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry about the sex scene, I was honestly too lazy to write that whole thing out for you guys, but I promise you that there will be lemon scenes in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of days later, Anya walked to Jaime's cage, the horrible smell of shit getting worse and worse the further she walked into the camp. She carefully held her skirts in her hands, it's was almost the afternoon, but the sun was barely out today. She would've came earlier, but they decided to hold a wedding breakfast this morning since it was to be her wedding day to Robb. Anya was the happiest that she could ever be in this moment.

The guard unlocked the door to his cage, reminding her, "You have five minutes until they come lookin', Your Grace."

She gave a curt nod to him. "Thank you."

Jaime slowly looked up and stared in awe at the sight of her. Anastasia Baratheon was indeed not old Robert, Stannis, and Renly's little sister anymore, she was a woman. Her black as night hair was in soft curls flowing down her back, and the sides of her hair twisted and held by the golden antlers of what he knew was a stag. A lace veil was pulled behind her hair. Her dress reminded him of something his mother had worn when she became married to his father. The dress wasn't white at all, it was golden, reminding him of her House colors. You could easily see her soft ivory skin underneath the lace fabric which covered her arms, but left her shoulders bare. Anya was paler than before, but it rather attract Jaime even more to her, giving her the appearance of a doll.

He didn't know how Anya did it really...while the rest of them looked old, Anya looked younger. He joked one time to her that she must've made a deal with a witch in order to look this beautiful. His plan was to charm the girl, but sadly, it seemed to only anger her which resulted in her dumping the contents of her cup into his lap. With a large smile on her face, she left him there with soaked breeches as Tyrion laughed his ass off in the background.

"You look beautiful, Princess-my Queen," Jaime told her.

"Thank you," she said, holding in a light blush. "Today is my wedding day after all these years."

"Your brothers must be thrilled."

"I know Robert would've. I already sent Stannis and Renly a letter, inviting them," her fell as she told him this. "But I haven't gotten anything back."

"Fuck them," he snarled quietly. "You deserve to be happy so fuck them, you don't need them. You are Anastasia Baratheon, Queen in the North. The people are going to rally to your side, not your brothers' and do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you actually care and this isn't a game to you. You don't play games with people and you are possibly the only good person left in Westeros especially at our age."

Anya rolled her eyes, but still smiled at him. "I'm no Queen...just a woman in love with a King is all."

"Still," he whispered. "You look the part. Why are you here? Miss my face already?"

"Although I still hate you, Jaime. I consider you apart of my family and since I'm getting married-"

"No." Jaime interrupted her coldly.

Anya knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "No? You don't even know what I was going to say to you."

"You were going to ask me to walk you down the aisle, to give you to Robb Stark since your brothers aren't coming and I'm the closest thing you have to a male relative," Jaime answered. "Am I wrong?"

"Please, Jaime. I can't walk down there by myself. I have no one on my side because they are all at war with each other, fighting for some stupid chair."

"And I can't give the woman I love to a man I despise."

"You pushed his brother off a tower!" Anya reminded him furiously. "You almost killed his uncle. Your son killed his father. You tried to kill him. You kidnapped the woman he loves which is me. You disgraced his entire family and your family happens to have his little sisters! I heard a rumor that Joffrey is already abusing the poor girl each time Robb is winning a battle. How can I love you when you are the cause of all these things?! How can you ask me to love you-to choose you?"

Jaime's face was impassive as he responded calmly, "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me. I never have. What you think of me and the things I did, doesn't matter to me. I will never change so you can either love me for me or never speak to me again...I don't plan on changing who I am for you or anyone else. This is me and fuck you, _Your Grace_, if you don't like it."

Out of rage, Anya stepped forward and raised her hand to strike him, but Jaime had painfully grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly. She held in a whimper as he leaned in close to whisper into her ear, "Careful, Your Highness, wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress with mud. I know that blood is a bitch to clean out of your clothes too."

Anya managed to rip her arm away from him, backing away as she rubbed her wrist. Jaime refused to acknowledge any kind of guilt towards hurting her since a blind rage took over his mind.

"I thought that you and I can still be...guess I was wrong and you've disappointed me once again. I'm a fool for expecting anything less than that from you," she mocked with a sneer. "Good-bye, Jaime."

Anya walked away from him, silent tears in her eyes since she felt as though she lost something. When she made her way back to where the ceremony would be starting. She let go of her skirts, smoothing them out a little. Excitement bubbled through her at the thought of Robb waiting there at the end of the aisle for her.

"Nervous," someone questioned behind her.

"Renly," she breathed out in shock yet a happy smile lit her face. "You came."

"Sorry, I'm late, little sister," he said, still smiling. "But I could not miss your wedding day. I owe Robert ten thousand gold dragons."

"You two bet on me?!"

"He said that you would get married someday, but I said differently because you're a stubborn thing and if after all these years, a man has not yet caught your eye then I doubted anyone would," he explained. "Thank the gods, he's dead or I would've owed him a lot of money."

"I think he secretly wanted Benjen and I to marry somehow," Anya joked. "Have you heard anything from him? The Wall?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'll send some men there for you to find out then report back to you."

"Thank you, Renly."

"Let's go get you married-"

"Why or well, how did you come here?"

"Your husband-to-be and I have come to a compromise-actually, the beginning of one at least, but let's not worry about that right now."

"How long can you stay?"

"Only until after the ceremony,not for the festivities I'm afraid."

"I just wish that Stannis and Robert were here, but I'm happy that you support me right now."

"Do you love Stark?"

"Yes," Anya replied immediately, surprising herself at how quickly she answered him. "Yes, I love him."

Renly held his arm out. "Then that's all I care about. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me."

Anya smiled as she looped their arms together, letting out a sigh as they started to walk to the ceremony together. Renly pulled the veil from her head and over her face. Suddenly her nerves got the best of her as she saw how big their audience was. She stopped walking, holding Renly back.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "What's wrong? Cold feet?"

"I didn't know that the crowd would be this big," she said truthfully.

"When I get nervous, I look at someone I love then it calms me," Renly told him. "I feel this peace go through me and into my mind."

Anya quickly looked to Robb who gave her a gentle and encouraging smile and seemed to calm her nerves immediately. She gave a nod to Renly and they started to walk down the aisle together, all eyes on them. Renly silently joined her to Robb, a silent threat in her brother's eyes. Robb lifted the veil from her face, his breath taken away by her beauty. They stood beside each other, as the septon tells Robb, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Robb took off the Stark cloak and placed it around her shoulders, suddenly she felt his protection from his action. The septon proclaimed, "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods-both old and new to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

Robb and Anya held hands as the septon starts to tie a ribbon in a knot around their joined hands. "Let it be known that Anastasia of House Baratheon and Robb of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven and the Old Gods of the Forest, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

The septon then unravels the ribbons from their joined hands and then commands, "Look upon each other and say the words."

Robb and Anya turned to each other, speaking simultaneously:

"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Anya proclaimed with a soft smile on her face, giving him a light kiss.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Robb proclaimed loudly with a hint of proudness to his voice, kissing her passionately as their audience laughed and applauded.

They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Robb cupped her face, caressing her cheeks. They turned to the crowd as Robb announced, "My lords and ladies, I present to you, the Queen in the North! Queen Anastasia Stark!"

"THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH! THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH! THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH! THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!" They all started to chant.

"I have a present for you," he whispered.

"What is it?"

"Come with me," he said as they started to walk away from the large crowd and towards the tent.

"So what is this present you have gotten me, _husband_?"

Robb grinned widely. "Close your eyes, my beautiful _wife_."

Anya chuckled as she heard nothing, but silence as Robb opened a chest, listening to him carefully, "I had this made for you."

She opened her eyes and found Robb with a bronze crown in his hands, with gold and sapphires all around the rim of it. He placed the crown delicately on the top of her head, the gold rim causing her black hair to become darker. Anya looked to Robb, telling him, "It's beautiful."

"I love you and since you are Queen now, you need a crown like mine."

Anya grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss her deeply. She felt the veil being pulled from her hair, falling to the ground as she whispered, "We should go celebrate with them."

"More time...I need more time alone with you while we can," he whispered back to her. "I don't want to share you just yet. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

"Robb-"

"My father and your brother had been planning this union for a long time. You coming to Winterfell was no coincidence since they wanted us to meet each other first because my father told me that you had refused to marry someone younger than yourself. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life and I've seen all kinds of women thanks to Theon, but you are special, Anya. I've waited years for you, Anastasia Baratheon and now you are my wife. You are mine. As I am yours from this day until the end of my days. I take my vows seriously."

"I can tell...Ned taught you well, Robb."

Anya kissed Robb again, this kiss was filled with love and passion as they held onto each other as if their life depended on it.

* * *

"The Queen in the North," Cersei scoffed, throwing the piece of parchment away from her as if it had burned her. She looked at it with disgust and anger. "How could she do this to us?"

Tyrion shrugged, pouring a glass of wine. "Well, it's simple really. You let Joffrey cut off her childhood friend's head. She loved Ned Stark like a brother and you let him die along with her brother-her blood brother as well. I think that she's not too happy with our family at this very moment."

"Is this why you are here? To scold me?!"

"Of course not," he said sarcastically. "Father sent me to make sure none of that stupidity happens again. Whether you will admit it or not, Anastasia Baratheon was a good ally. She had her brother in the palm of her hand, the people loved her, and now she has gone off and married Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell, King in the North, King of the Trident, and so on and so forth...Renly will rally to her side if she manages to successfully persuade him so. I heard that they had a wedding out in the open."

"What do you mean by that?" Cersei asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, that they just felt safe enough to know that we can't touch them. She knows all of our tricks, Cersei. Father knows it too and she will seige King's Landing like Robert did. She's every bit of the stag we all know. The Baratheon fury already lit inside of her."

"I'm not scared of some girl-"

Tyrion chuckled in shock. "She's not some girl, Cersei. She's almost as old as we are, she's seen the things we've seen-wars, dead bodies, rape...she will do whatever it takes to win. She's very competitive or have you forgotten the games we used to play with her."

"And so we know her tricks as well," Cersei reminded him with a hint of a smirk. "She won't win and I'll make sure of it. After all, Lannisters repay their debts."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So Anya and Robb are officially married to each other though people will try to claim that it is illegitimate, Jaime will be silent for a chapter or two while Anya and Robb are in blissful happiness with each other so rest easy you guys because the next chapter is a happy one for Anya and Robb. **

**The Lannisters will start to see a new side of Anya as she advises Robb on warfare against the Lannisters and that she's willing to go as far as they would to them which she gets some bad heat from. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

He couldn't stop kissing her...

He couldn't stop touching her...

He couldn't stop thinking about her...

Robb Stark came to the conclusion that he was in fact terribly and truly in love with Anastasia Baratheon. His Queen and wife. She belonged to him in every possible way and there was this unshameful sense of pride he felt over her choosing him when she could've easily had The Kingslayer. That's when Robb knew that she truly did love him and wasn't playing a game with his mind.

They made love like animals almost every night since they became husband and wife.

Anya rolled them around on the fur covered bed, ending up with her on top of her as she quickly slapped her hand to his mouth.

"Shh," she shushed him, grinning. "They'll hear you, husband."

He playfully ripped her hand from his mouth, moaning loudly, "Gods, yes!"

Anya moaned softly as she smiled down at him when he gripped her hips, forcing her to move up and down his shaft. "Fuck," she cursed, hearing the sounds of their skin slapping together.

Sweat coated their bodies as Robb got on top of her once again, he bent his head, sucking on her nipple as she tried to moan quietly. Her legs opened for him immediately as his fingers travelled down her body like spiders and rubbed her hot core. Anya arched her back, feeling a climax sneaking up on her as he bit her nipple.

Robb took his hard cock in his hand as he shoved inside of her. Anya let out a whimper of pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"So beautiful," he muttered to himself as he thrust into her, feeling her walls tighten around his cock.

Robb gently caressed her face, looking deep into her eyes. His eyes were beyond the idea of love, but rather a connection between them both. Anya kissed him passionately on the lips as her legs were wrapped around his hips.

"Oh, Robb," she whispered softly in pleasure as her thighs tightened around his lower hips, her mouth in the shape of an O as ecstasy filled her face. Her climaxing set Robb off as he released his seed in the root of her belly. A little part of him hoped that she was already with child even if she had no hope that she could even bare children...Robb still hoped for he knew that she would truly be a wonderful mother. He breathed heavily as he kissed her temple.

"I will love no one as much as I love you, Anastasia," Robb whispered to her as they leaned their foreheads against each other. "You are the only one I see."

Anya gave him a genuine smile as her fingers lightly touched his beard, scratching her beneath her fingertips. "I remember when you were clean and shaved...the look of a boy. Now you are the appearance of a man."

"Oh, so it's the beards that attract you," Robb drawled out with a hint of playfulness to his voice. "If I'd known that then I wouldn't have shaved when I had met you, my queen."

Anya laughed at the memory of when she first saw him. "You were still handsome in my eyes. I wasn't ready for your love, Robb Stark."

"And now?"

"I think that me being your wife forever is enough to give you your answer, my king," Anya responded as they laid in front of each other on the bed. "I love you. Only you."

"As do I, my queen."

* * *

"Robb wants to send Theon Greyjoy back to Balon Greyjoy," Catelyn told her as she walked inside of Anya and Robb's tent. "He wants Theon to convince him to be an ally with him! For ships, Anya, you must stop him. You and I were both there when the Greyjoy Rebellion happened."

"I was barely a woman then," Anya remembered. "But from what I had heard from Robert is that Balon Greyjoy is not to be trusted at all. Does Robb think Theon will change Lord Greyjoy's mind? He still hates us since we killed his eldest sons and practically held the other captive in Winterfell, the seat of House Stark, one of his enemy houses."

"Theon was not a captive," Catelyn corrected. "We treated him like he was family. He is like a brother to Robb."

"Then you should trust him, Lady Catelyn," Anya said, a hint of a smile on her face. "If he is loyal to Robb like a brother as you say he is then let him prove it to us. Let him prove that we can trust him."

"It's that boy's father who I don't trust," Catelyn said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"You're afraid he'll hurt Robb, aren't you?"

"He almost killed Ned-"

"When Balon was young," Anya finished. "But he's not young, Theon doesn't know anything about leading a war or an army in fact, and might I remind you that Balon Greyjoy is a frail old man now. He can barely lift up a sword."

"So you want us to do nothing?"

"No, you can do whatever you like unless Robb says differently then you can't really argue with a king, now can't you?"

"And you?" Catelyn questioned. "If I were to ask you to allow me to send some of my men with Theon secretly as to keep an eye on the Greyjoys, would you allow it?"

Anya gave her a secret smirk. "I strongly agree with you that Greyjoys are not to be trusted. Ironborns aren't really that trustworthy actually if I remembered from Lord Tywin."

Catelyn nodded in agreement. "I must go I'm afraid, Your Grace-"

"Anya," she corrected politely. "You can call me by my name. It feels odd to be called a queen just yet."

"You must get used to it," Catelyn advised. "Would you respect someone who doesn't want to be called by their rightful title?"

"No, but you are older than me and I was taught to respect my elders when they've deserved it."

"Perhaps," she agreed lightly, smiling at the woman sitting in front of her in Robb's tent.

"Where are you being sent?"

"To either Stannis or Renly's camps and discuss a treaty with them."

"I thought that Renly already agreed to it."

"Apparently, your brothers need more proof and trust in Robb."

"Seven hells," Anya muttered in irritation. "I have no doubt that Stannis will not agree. I get my stubbornness from him sadly and he thinks that he deserves the throne since he's next in line for it. By right of blood at least...though he shouldn't be anywhere near that damn thing."

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll only get himself killed. Did you hear about what he did just a fortnight ago?" Anya inquired, leaning against her chair. "He decided to change his gods. What a damn fool...do you know R'hllor, Lady Catelyn?"

"Not very much I'm afraid. Only that he is a fire god and some believe that he can bring his followers back from the dead."

"Tyrion used to give me books to read when I was sent to Casterly Rock. All over my chambers were there piles of books casted all about the place even sometimes on my bed. There was this one book that I remember reading about R'hllor...they called him the Lord of the Light, the red god, the fire god...I heard that some red woman thinks my brother is Azor Ahai," Anya explained, remembering the letters on pages flowing through her mind. "There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai again, and the darkness shall flee before him."

"From the book you read?"

"Yes," was all she said even though Catelyn seeked an explanation. "Good travels on your journey, Lady Catelyn."

"As to you, Your Grace...advise him well for me while I'm away, you are perhaps the only one he can trust with the Kingslayer."

"Perhaps."

She gave the woman a smile before walking out of the tent. Anya looked down at the maps littered across the table with the sigils of lions, wolves, and stags across Westeros. She feared that they would have to add a kraken to the map in the future. Anya felt guilty for lying to Catelyn for she did not feel it was best to put Theon Greyjoy back under his father's clutches. She knew that he may be a ward of Winterfell, but he would do what every son does for their father.

Theon would want his father to be proud of him and Balon hated the Starks and Baratheons. _Now that I married Robb, it would surely only rise Balon's hatred of our houses together. _

_If I had learned anything from the Lannisters, is that to not trust old enemies._

_The Greyjoys may hate the Lannisters, but they hates us more._

* * *

"Lady Stark, I had not thought to find you in the Stormlands," Stannis Baratheon stated as he sat upon his horse with his kingsguard by his side as they all looked at his younger brother, Renly Baratheon, both kings in the eyes of their men.

Catelyn sighed heavily. "I had not thought to be here, Lord Stannis."

"Can that truly be you?" Renly asked with a mocking voice.

"Who else might it be?" Stannis asked, irritated by his brother's tone.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. Whose banner is that?"

"My own," Stannis said proudly and Melisandre smirked proudly to herself.

Renly looked closely at his brother's banner before saying, "I suppose if we used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?"

"The king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light," Melisandre informed him.

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about. I can tell you one thing, brother, and that is from Lady Stark, I heard our sister is certainly not happy with what you did. Mmm, brother, now I understand why you found religion in your old age," Renly taunted.

"Watch yourself, Renly," Stannis scolded like the older brother that he was.

"No, no, I'm relieved. I never really believed you were a fanatic," Renly pondered. "Charmless, rigid, a bore, yes, but not a godly man."

"You should kneel before your brother. He's the Lord's chosen, born amidst salt and smoke," Melisandre spoke to Renly who thought she sounded like the red god's book of prayers. _She must've read that thing from page to page, memorizing each and every word. _

"Born amidst salt and smoke?" Renly almost laughed, but he couldn't help how he had a mocking tone to his voice. "Is he a ham?"

Stannis had enough with Renly as he had no trouble reminding him, "That's twice I've warned you."

Catelyn was appalled as she heard the bickering between the two, knowing that Anya was right about her brothers, both too stubborn to agree on anything "Listen to yourselves. If you were sons of mine, I would knock your heads together and lock you in a bedchamber until you remembered that you were brothers. Your sister, Anya, wouldn't want you two to fight each other."

"It is strange to find you beside my brother, Lady Stark," Stannis responded. "Your husband was a supporter of my claim. Lord Eddard's integrity cost him his head. And you sit beside this pretender and chastise me."

"We share a common enemy," Catelyn answered.

"Is that my sister married your son?" Stannis inquired, a hint of anger in his voice. "Days before she married your son, she was siding with the Lannisters because she considers them her family. Are the Starks her family now? I am her brother as well, not just Renly so why isn't she here?"

"Anya is the Queen in the North-"

Stannis scoffed. "It seems these days everyone wants to be king. What is it now? Four kings? Or shall I say four kings and one queen since my sister seems to think herself able to take on such a role? Then again she is no sister of mine and she sought that through when she married your son, Lady Stark. The Iron Throne is mine by right. All those that deny that are my foes."

"The whole realm denies it, from Dorne to the Wall," Renly announced, not that all afraid of his older brother. "Old men deny it with their death rattle and unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs. No one wants you for their king. You never wanted any friends, brother. But a man without friends is a man without power."

"For the sake of the mother who bore us, I will give you this one night to reconsider. It is too late for our sister. Strike your banners, come to me before dawn, and I will grant you your old seat in the Council. I'll even name you my heir until a son is born to me. Otherwise I shall destroy you. And Anastasia as well."

"Look across those fields, brother," Renly said, gesturing to men who held his banner ahead of them. "Can you see all those banners?"

"You think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?"

"No," Renly said simply. "The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me king."

"We shall see, Renly," Stannis proclaimed. "Come the dawn, we shall see."

As Stannis turned his horse to leave, Melisandre warned, "Look to your sins, Lord Renly. The night is dark and full of terrors."

Catelyn and Renly watched as Stannis and his kingsguard rode away from them, their hooves echoing in their ears.

"He won't hesitate to kill your sister, Renly," Catelyn reminded him.

"He won't touch her, Lady Stark," Renly replied sternly. "She's my little sister and Robert would have wanted me to protect her no matter who she marries. So that's what I will do for her and for Robert. I'll protect...her, you, Lady Stark, Margaery, the entire realm-it doesn't matter who. I care about my sister and her happiness."

_Stannis does not though, _Renly thought bitterly as he looked beyond the distance where his brother rode off with his army.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are still the most awesome people on this planet! SERIOUSLY THOUGH! 200 FOLLOWERS! WOW OH WOW! You guys are simply the best there are out there!**

**Answers to review:**

_**Dfdfdfdfdfdfdf:**_

**Okay so about Renly getting to her, it had been a week or so that she invited Stannis and Renly to the wedding. She didn't think that they'd come, but Renly literally rode in just the knick of time. He wants the throne. He decided to go to the wedding because as I wanted to show in this chapter a little that he really and has always cared for his sister like Robert had in the past as well. Anya is his littler sister and her getting married was more important than getting the throne. Also he wanted to see what he was up against for Robb Stark's army, but now he's starting to come to terms that maybe he can win this war if he has the Starks on his side as well as him on theirs, basically both sides are coming up with some kind of compromise. **

**I want the Starks to win, but eventually they will lose because I do want to keep how you see in both the books and the TV show that the good people always die and that it doesn't matter if you are honest and good because you can't win the game of thrones without shedding blood because people are very cruel when they fight for power. I know that I may keep the Red Wedding because the supposed extinction of House Stark is very important to the plot and the characters (Arya, Sansa etc.). I hope I kind of made your confusion a little better if not then just message me and I'll answer any questions you have :)**

**I'm going to start answering any questions in the review area since I know that I can be confusing hahaha so ask away if you want! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

Renly Baratheon is dead.

Her brother is dead and now the lady knight standing in front of her is supposedly the one who killed him.

Anya wants to believe it so that Renly may have his peace in the afterlife with the rest of her family, but she knew that she couldn't. She trusted Catelyn when she said that Brienne of Tarth didn't murder her brother. She didn't want to believe that Stannis used blood magic and killed him.

_Is he even my brother anymore? Have I lost him forever now? Is he going to kill me next? Or Robb? I wonder what lengths he will go to have the Iron Thrones…_

"Where is Robb?"

"At the Crag," Anya answered immediately as they started to hear the shouting of men.

"What is going on?" Catelyn asked.

"Jaime escaped a couple days ago. I didn't write to Robb about it."

"And why not? He is your king-"

"I know what he is, Lady Stark," Anya replied coldly. "Jaime always gets captured. I almost wanted him dead this time so I decided to send men out for him. Queensguard is what Robb calls them now."

"And you trust these men with Jaime Lannister?"

Anya laughed. "I wouldn't trust them with a whore and not fuck her."

Catelyn eyed her curiously. "What is wrong? Don't tell me that nothing is wrong. I've had that same look on my face before when Ned…"

Catelyn trailed off as she realized what was going on. "You think Robb's been unfaithful to you."

Anya shrugged. "I saw him the other day-or well, one of my men did and they said that there was this healer who caught his eye."

"It means nothing. My son loves me."

"Ned loved you, one of the most beautiful women and yet he was still unfaithful to you."

"Yes, but we worked it out."

"Years later-I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who is unfaithful...this is why I didn't get married in the first place because every man I've come to known has always cheated on their loving and beautiful wives. My father cheated on my mother and bribed me to shut my mouth about it, Robert cheated on Cersei too many times to count and he did it in front of the entire Seven Kingdoms...Ned was unfaithful to you-I could go on for days about how many men I know."

"This is how the world is, my lady," Brienne reminded her.

Anya let out a mirthless chuckle. "Well, maybe the world should be changed."

As the shouting started to increase, Anya stood up and placed the bronze and gold crown that Robb had made her on top of her black hair. She wore a silver gown with lace, she threw a fur cloak over her shoulders. Catelyn suddenly saw her as a Queen. A Queen of Winter.

"_Bronze and iron are stronger than gold and silver. The old Kings of Winter wore such a sword-crown," _Anya remembered Robb telling her when he presented the crown to her at the eve of their one month of marriage anniversary.

She walked out confidently with Brienne and Catelyn behind her. Anya ignored the loud shouting of Robb's men and how the crowd was unraveling quickly before their eyes. Once the men saw her, they became as silent as the weirwood trees in the Godswood. They created a path for her, kneeling before her.

"Lord Karstark," Anya greeted. "Thank you for finding Ser Jaime so quickly for me. Robb will be grateful as well when he hears of this upon his return."

"You know what he did and yet you still stand there, defendin' him-"

"Please do not confuse this as mercy, Lord Karstark," she interrupted him. "I'm not blind, I know his crimes. I'm sorry that he killed your son."

"I want my vengeance."

"We all want vengeance," Anya retorted immediately. "You are not alone on this matter. The Lannisters poisoned Robert, my brother, they chopped off Ned Stark's head-the father of your king, they pushed Lady Catelyn's little boy off a building, crippling him forever. I hear he wanted to be a knight someday, that was his dream. I could go on for days naming their crimes, but we've killed their sons, brothers, and fathers too, have we not? Be patient, Lord Karstark. That is all I'm asking of you as your Queen."

"You're a Southerner. You don't know our ways. The Kingslayer must pay!"

The crowd cheered once again, louder than before.

Anya calmly held a hand up to silence them, an impassive look on her face.

"You're right. I do not know your ways. I do not see things in your perspective nor do I believe in the old ways," Anya told them truthfully. "But that is why Robb chose me to be his wife. To be the Queen in the not only am I willing to try to see things from your perspectives, I am different from all of you. I always will be an outsider. Please do not think I hate the North, like Robert I love the North and your ways. I know that we do not know each other, but trust me for now that I am putting your needs before my own. If you can't then trust Robb. Trust that he has a plan."

"When our king returns then I will demand this murder's head," Lord Karstark proclaimed.

"Wise men do not make demands of kings," Catelyn interjected.

"Aye, but fathers who love their sons do," he replied. "I will have his head."

"No, you won't. Not while I still breathe," Anya spoke coldly.

With that, Lord Karstark walked away angrily from them as Jaime teased, "My, my, do I feel special. Two strong and beautiful women fighting on my behalf. The She-Wolf protects me from one side while the Queen is on the other. Is there any fish or stag left in the both of you anymore?"

"Take me to the stockades. Bind him with every chain you can find and gag him!" Catelyn commanded as they walked away with Brienne protecting her.

Jaime laughed and watched from behind as Anya followed them. "Can't leave me just yet? Did you miss me? I thought you didn't want to speak to me ever again."

"I should let him kill you," Anya replied gravely as she was actually considering this. "It would solve many problems. If they didn't have Sansa and Arya, I would've let him do it right then and there."

"You're more cruel than usual. Has the boy gone soft already? I'd thought that you would have at least kept him interested in you for a while longer. Guess his cock wants someone else...someone younger perhaps."

Anya watched as they chained him up before leaving them all alone. Anya walked closer to him before falling to her knees right in front of him, sobbing quietly. Jaime curses under his breath, regretting his words for the first time.

"Come here."

Anya scooted closer to him in the dirt, not caring for how dirty her dress is getting in that moment. She curls up between his legs and into his chest, reminding him of a cat. He wished to wrap his arms around her, but growled when he found his arms were chained behind the pole. Anya snuggled closer into his chest, not minding how bad he smelled.

"How do you know?"

He heard her sniffle. "My men told me of a healer he met from a battle with a Lannister army. He seemed captivated by her is what my men told me."

Anya wrapped her arms around him as he told her, "He's an idiot. A boy who doesn't know what a good thing he has until it's gone."

Anya turned her head towards Jaime, looking up at him with wide stormy eyes. She reminded him of when she was younger...when they first met, there was a sense of innocence in her eyes.

"You're beautiful and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve him. You always told me that no one decides your fate, but yourself. Leave if you don't want this life anymore. Go join Stannis-well, don't do that actually. Bad idea."

"I have nowhere to go, Jaime," she whispered. "I can't run to my brothers anymore especially since they're both dead and one wants to kill me. I married Robb because I thought...I thought he was the one for me. Perhaps I was wrong. I was infatuated."

"I would like nothing more than to tell you that it was infatuation with Robb, but I do not know. I know that I love you, Anya. I always will. I can't be here for you forever. I won't so you need to decide right here, right now if you want me. Choose me."

"I can't give you anything-"

"Neither can I. I don't want children nor do I want to be married actually. All I want is for someone to love me for me."

Anya tilted her head to the side, studying him as he leaned down and pecked her lips. Anya jerked away shamefully as she touched her lips lightly. She shook her head. "We can't. Not right now, Jaime."

"But not forever," Jaime added with a wide smirk as she stood up.

"Good bye, Jaime," Anya told him as she turned around, walking away.

"Don't keep me waiting, my love," he teased loudly causing a vein to pop on her temple.

As she entered her tent, she walked towards her bed, throwing the sheer black curtain over so that she had some privacy where she slept. She fell to her bed, gripping her stomach as she vomited into a vase. She sobbed into the fur, feeling broken as images of Robb with another woman filled her mind. Poisoning it. She wanted to have her mind pure of these thoughts, to not go to such conclusions. _He promised me...he swore to me._

_Robb would never break his vows_, she thought firmly as her eyes drifted asleep.

* * *

Anya was jolted awake by a sound. She sat in her bed as she watched the shadowy figure slowly sweep across the moonlight towards. Her heart pounding in her ears as she watched and waited for the shadow of Stannis to rise above her and swallow her whole. That was her nightmare every night now. It always ended with her older brother plunging a dagger in her heart and smiling as he did it then she would watch as his shadow killed Robb, Catelyn, Jaime, and all the rest of them.

Even the children, the babes still at their mother's breast.

Then she would fade away into darkness watching as the fires swept across the campsite, consuming everything in its sight.

A hand pulled the curtain back and she saw Jaime step towards her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"I was always a light sleeper, remember?"

He smiled. "You always hated the storms. They frightened you enough to where you would hide away into your closet."

"Why are you here? How?"

"I'm being traded. Catelyn Stark is sending me back to King's Landing in exchange for her daughters, courtesy of Tyrion. She's sending that wench with me."

"Brienne? Good, she'll keep you in line."

Jaime came closer and reached out to touch her cheek. Anya leaned into his touch, kissing the palm of his hand. "I'm leaving, Anya. Come with me."

"You know I can't."

"Yes, you can. So get up off your ass, get dressed, and ride with me to the South where we can be happy."

Anya smiled sadly at him, removing his hand from her slowly, but gently. "We can never be. You fight for the Lannisters, and I for the Starks. I chose them over all of you. I made a vow to Robb-"

"Why should you stick to yours when he already forsaken all of them by shoving his cock in some girl?"

"But I still love him and I don't know if he was unfaithful to me. By dawn, I will know of my answer when I ask him."

"And when he tells you that he was, what then?" Jaime questioned. "You told me yourself that you have nowhere to go."

"If I go with you back to King's Landing, what then? Joffrey will have me whipped in the streets, let the men rip my clothes off, and beat me until I'm unrecognizable, laughing as it happens. Pain and suffering will follow me wherever I shall go. You can't stop it, Jaime. Cersei will let this all happen, they all will do nothing because he is a king and I am the enemy now."

Jaime leaned his forehead against hers. "You will die here. My father will destroy everything."

"Things can change. Robb will succeed because he believes it."

Jaime slowly pushed her onto her back as he moved on top of her. He kissed her passionately, holding her face in his hands.

"I always tell everyone that I've never been unfaithful to Cersei, but yet...yet I am unfaithful to her by loving you."

"We have all sinned, Jaime."

"Will I be the last sin you commit?" Jaime inquired.

Anya's hands became dirty as she moved some dirt off of his face, his eyes turning to the most beautiful color she has ever seen. "Loving you is a sin. I love Robb and I made a vow to him. I am his wife, I can never be yours."

Jaime moved off of her as she continued, "I vomited in that vase just a couple of hours ago. I think I may be with child. So you can see why I can't run away with you this time…"

Jaime silently stared down at her stomach then turned, walking away from her and out of her tent.

* * *

She heard the sound of men shouting and boots running across the grounds outside of her tent the next morning. Anya sat up and saw Robb sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands. She stood up, walking over to him before kneeling down in front of him.

Anya gently put her hands on his knees. "Did you...were you unfaithful to me with the healer?"

Robb's head shot up from his hands, confusion filling his bearded face. "How can you even say that to me?"

"Because my men told me of what they saw in that battlefield. I was worried so I sent them out there to protect you, Robb. I didn't know what to think of it because I was scared that you couldn't love me anymore. She was young and beautiful so I'm told."

Robb smirked at her. "You were jealous."

"What?! I am not-"

Anya didn't even get a chance to finish as Robb grabbed her head and crashed his lips onto her own. Their tongues danced with each other as Robb started to pull down her nightgown.

"It was nothing," he whispered against her bare shoulder.

"Nothing?" Anya asked as she pulled back quickly. "What was nothing?"

Robb looked shameful for a moment. "We did kiss, but only-"

Anya scoffed and moved quickly away from him as if he burned her. "I knew it!"

"I cannot lie to you, Anya. I love you, but it was only a kiss. I swear it on the old gods and the new."

"Fuck you and your vows, Robb Stark." Anya yelled at him before storming towards behind a divider. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?!"

Anya quickly got dressed into a dark blue gown. She sighed as she came from behind the divider to find Robb waiting for her.

"Something happened on the battlefield. We had a moment that is that it was, Anya. Just a moment. I missed you terribly and she reminded me of you."

Anya scoffed loudly. "And that makes it so much better than!"

"It didn't mean anything because I felt nothing for her once it happened."

"What if it did? What if you felt something, Robb? Would she become your mistress? Will you treat me as my brother treated Cersei? Will you mock me with your whores?"

Robb stood to his full height. "I am still your king! Do not forget yourself, my wife!"

"As do you, Your Grace. I am still your Queen as well! I have just as much power as you do, my dearest husband," Anya sneered at him.

Anya's eyes grew wide as she smacked a hand to her mouth, running to the chamberpot as she poured out the contents of her stomach into it. Robb held her hair back, rubbing her back.

"Are you ill?"

"I need a maester."

"Are you ill, Anya? What is wrong?"

"Get. Me. A. Maester. Robb. Now!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So since I've been gone for like a month for this story I decided to give you all a long ass chapter. Anya is torn between her feelings for Jaime and Robb. Robb has been unfaithful to her and that will cause a major wedge between the two. She's been surrounded by cheating men her whole life and the reason why she didn't want to get married was because every man she has known has always cheated. **

**Is she with child or sick? I haven't decided yet. I don't know if I want to keep Robb in this Jaime/OC based story. She doesn't whether she wants Jaime or Robb because both men have wronged her in some way. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

Robb paced back and forth outside of the tent. He wasn't allowed to go inside which only angered him even more. The maester wouldn't let anyone inside, Robb became even more worried when he saw a worried look on his face.

The camp was silent. Some of the men started to pray to their gods for their help while others waited for answers.

They all froze when the maester came out of the tent, there was a grim look on his face as he faced all of them.

"Queen Anastasia was with child, but the excitement has greatly caused her to lose this miracle," he announced, his chains clanked together as he limped over to Robb. "It looked like a boy, Your Grace. He tried to hold onto this life, but couldn't. A thousand apologies."

Robb strode inside of the war tent which his mother strode in just seconds after he did.

"Robb-"

"Don't," he snapped calmly. "The Kingslayer escaped. You let this happened. I had a fight with Anya after he visited her, and I blame you for this. You and The Kingslayer. If you were anyone else, I would have hanged you tonight."

"Everything happens for a reason," Catelyn reminded him. "The Seven did not grant you the gift of this child for a reason. The Maester said that there may be a chance for her to conceive again."

"She could've died. Her death shouldn't mean to have the chance for a child to live. I almost lost her."

Robb stormed out of the tent and towards the tent where his wife laid inside of. A man with the same height and build as Robb stepped in front of him, blocking the entrance of the tent. His black curly hair was pushed back, his lilac colored eyes were cold as they watched Robb. Robb noticed that he looked like Jon for a moment. The man's smile was the widest Robb had ever seen before on someone. Robb was jealous perhaps since this man was handsome and he was getting in his way.

"Step aside, ser," Robb commanded.

"I will not and I am no 'ser'."

"Then who are you? Where do you come from?"

"I am Algor. I was one of Renly Baratheon's men, but then he died so I pledged myself to Queen Anastasia Baratheon."

"Stark," Robb corrected. "She's a Stark."

"Of course, but you still can't see her, Lord Stark."

"He's the King in the North, boy," Lord Umber growled to Algor who seemed to not be affected by him. "Kneel to him."

"I recognize no ruler, but my Queen and only her." Algor replied simply. "And she ordered me to not let anyone inside especially Lord Stark. Now what kind of man would I be if I did not obey the Queen I was sworn to protect?"

"I am your king," Robb reminded him.

Algor smiled. "And she is my Queen. I obey her word. Her word is my law. If she were to tell me to kill you then I would rightly do so. You were dishonorable to her, let your desires control you. I don't respect men like that. I've lost faith in highborns for a while now actually so anything you say to me, I won't care."

Catelyn stepped forward. "Will she let me inside?"

"You let The Kingslayer escape and the lady knight who killed my King with him as well."

"Her name is Brienne of Tarth and she did no such thing. It was Stannis Baratheon."

Algor opened his mouth to reply when they heard a whisper from the tent. "Looks like you're the only one in favor with my Queen, Lady Catelyn."

Algor stepped aside as Catelyn walked into the tent. He quickly stood back in his place, his hand on the handle of his sword which had the appearance of a scorpion. The Northerners did not like the foreign soldier invading their lands and they all glared at each other, but Algor had no problem glaring back at them since he rarely blinked.

Catelyn watched as Anya was sitting on the fur covered bed, reading a book. The title read, "Ser Duncan the Tall".

Catelyn smiled softly at her. "Those are Bran's favorite stories. He would always beg Old Nan to read him another one every knight, he did not mind that he was listening to them repeatedly."

"I was going to read them to him. Every boy seems to want to be a knight these days."

"I may not know what it feels like to lose a child, but just the thought of it...it's unbearable to me."

"I heard that Theon captured Winterfell, that he's holding Bran and Rickon captive as well."

"Robb was heartbroken when he heard this. Theon was like a brother to him and we treated him as such."

"I guess you were right about The Greyjoys."

Catelyn shook her head. "I'm sorry that I was right about The Greyjoys."

After a moment of silence, Catelyn notes, "You seem to look better than we all were told."

"The maester at Storm's End told me that I was barren long ago. I was not surprised when I lost the child."

"Why Algor? Why did you order him to keep Robb out?"

"He cheated on me with that healer he met on the battlefield so pardon me if I do not feel like discussing why I hate your son and why I don't want to see him. I would like to alone now, Lady Stark."

Catelyn nodded and walked out of the tent, her cloak flying behind her.

_I should run away. Perhaps try to follow Jaime's tracks. _

Anya slowly stood up and walked over to the fur covering the table before she ripped it off revealing the maps littered across the table. She drew a lion sigil and a sapphire near Red Fork, knowing that they will have to cross it even though it is by Riverrun.

Anya raises an eyebrow as she heard voices outside of her tent, she slowly walked closer to them.

"Send a hundred men," Robb commanded.

"Where should they look," Lord Umber inquired.

"The woods, anywhere secluded perhaps they will try to hide from any riders on the road, but will go to rivers where they may need something to drink," Robb said. "Send ravens to Pink Maiden, Acorn Hill, Hornvale, and Stone Hedge. Tell them that The Kingslayer has escaped and to keep an eye for him, present them with pounds of gold dragons to persuade them. He will have a tall blonde woman with him in the appearance of a knight. Brienne of Tarth."

Anya stepped away and drew wolves on each of the castles. _He is blocking almost everything, they won't know to go around it. They can't run for long, they will need horses and rest soon enough. _

Anya quickly started to pack her things once nightfall came and the men were asleep. Algor was still outside, guarding her which surprised most of the men in there. Robb only became angrier at him, he even threatened to have his men put him in Jaime Lannister's place in the prison.

Algor stepped inside of the tent, tall as ever.

"Everyone asleep?"

"Not all, but most are. Some are with their whores so I doubt they'll hear anything if we are to leave now."

"You do not have to come with me."

"It is my job to follow you." Algor told her. "Your brother made me vow to protect you the moment he heard that Stannis was planning to kill you. I take my vows seriously. Where you go, my Queen, I follow and protect."

Anya nodded. "Very well. What do you know of Brienne of Tarth?"

"Very little, but she is a very fierce woman to behold."

"Do you wish that someday?"

Algor smirked. "You know how I feel about strong women, Your Grace."

"Where are you from? Your accent is something I cannot place."

"Let's save the small talk for the road when we need something to talk about," Algor advised as he helped her pack her things. "Everything's ready for us. So where to?"

"We are going to find Jaime and Brienne. They should be near here," Anya told him as she pointed to Red Fork. She rolled up the map. "I've heard reports of their appearances there."

"Brienne knows how to hide. She's a skilled warrior."

"You seem excited for this mission?"

"I do love a challenge," Algor answered with a wide grin.

Anya rolled her eyes, he reminded her of a young Robert somehow...always chasing women.

"Do you not trust them to trade Jaime Lannister for the Stark girls?" Algor questioned curiously.

"No. I think that they won't give them up. I want us there in the background to make sure that nothing interferes with Brienne's mission."

Anya followed him out of the tent after writing a letter to Robb.

_Dear Robb, _

_I cannot be here anymore and wait. I will return to Storm's End perhaps with Algor, but do not worry for my safety for I know that I will be in special care. There are men there in the castle who supported my brother and have kept the castle safe for our return. Do not send men after me for I will kill them. I need time to myself for as long as I can. _

_Love, _

_Anya _

As Algor helped Anya onto her horse, wrapping the shawl around her head to hide her face. They quietly led their horses towards the forest before riding faster than ever, the wind pounding in their faces.

_I'm coming for you, Jaime. Whether you think you don't need any help, you need all the help you can get. Brienne might just kill you first though knowing how often he likes to open his mouth with his foot inside of it. _

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Okay so I know that half of you wanted her to be pregnant and the other wanted her to be just ill. It's funny cause all of you are really divided, half of the reviews are saying to make this a ROBB/OC story and then the other half is hoping for a JAIME/OC... I honestly do not know which I want her to end up with because there are definitely pros and cons for the both of them. So I made her pregnant, but she lost the child...please don't hate me. **

**She's not going to save Jaime, but make sure that Sansa and Arya are for sure returning home, she needs to get her mind off of the fact that she lost her baby. **

**Algor looks like Sam Claflin in case you guys are wondering.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

Anya watched as Algor touched the ground, rubbing the dirt between his fingers. Then he sniffed it, looking at the dirt with interest.

"How does smelling the damn ground help us with finding Jaime?"

Algor raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought we were trying to find the Stark girls? Not an arrogant highborn."

"I am trying to find them which means that we need to find Jaime first before Robb's men get to him first," she answered. "They already think that he's going to go in hiding."

"The lady knight won't let him. You should've seen the way she took down the Knight of Flowers, my queen."

Anya rolled her eyes at him, continuing to walk beside him. They sold their horses long ago for more money. Anya glanced around, surveying the area until she caught a sign that read, _**They lay with lions.**_

Algor comes to stand beside her. "The ground has been disturbed. Brienne buried the woman somewhere."

"It slowed them down. We may be able to catch up to them before they get into really big trouble…" Anya trailed off as she saw a foot peeking out from the bushes.

She came closer and saw three dead Stark soldiers. Algor came beside her, eyeing the bodies with interest.

"Judging by the way that they were slated, my money's on that Brienne cut them down. Poor fellows didn't even stand a chance."

Anya looked up the path, wondering, "Do you think that they are closer?"

"I hear that Tywin wants to know where the Brotherhood is," Algor stated.

"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Bloody highborns and their wars."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Look around, Your Grace. They cause innocent deaths."

"I think that these men were hardly innocent, Algor."

"Now, but once before they were innocent, were they not? We are innocent and our actions define us right us so."

Anya glared down at the men. "Perhaps, but they still deserved it in the end."

"I can see that you don't believe that someone is born innocent."

Anya was silent as she continued on the path towards the river. "They might've taken the river...I don't know."

"It's too open to ride across and not get caught."

Anya nodded. She felt dirty as the sun beamed down on them, a cold wind brushed past her causing a stray curl of black hair to fall out of her braid. With a furrowed brow, Anya looked around once again and she felt something grip her heart.

"He-They're close. I know it."

Algor wordlessly followed her as they walked alongside the glittering river.

* * *

Anya and Algor hide themselves away from the curious eyes of the people in the inn. Algor looks nervously at Anya as she stared down at the table in front of her, hearing the men's laughter.

"Oi! Did you hea' about the Stark's wife? You kno'? The Queen in the North."

"Yeah, what 'bout her?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, that was what I said," the man shouted at him. "She left with the Kingslayer and Brienne the Beauty."

"I hear that the Young Wolf has bedded that foreign whore again." Another man said and the men around the room laughed, their laughs haunting Anya's ears.

"Well, wouldn't you lot do the same," one man called out to them in question. "If a woman took your pride by runnin' away with your enemy of all people, wouldn't you fuck the pain away?"

There were murmurs of agreements casted all around them before throwing back their ale.

Algor raised an eyebrow at the men, a hint of disgust in his eyes.

"I heard that they declared her the Queen of Whores," another man shouted in laughter, his face chubby and red.

Her new title seemed to haunt her mind as well before she shot up to her feet before Algor could grab her. He thought that she was going to fight the men, but he saw her easily and unnoticeably glide out of the inn.

"ALL HAIL THE WHORE!" They chanted together and laughed hysterically.

Anya inhaled a breath of air even though it wasn't fresh at all and smelled just as badly as it did inside of the Inn. She suddenly slammed her fist into a wooden post. Then she did it again, feeling fury boil up inside of her. She didn't care for the pain which flared up in her hand. Her knuckles were bloody by the time that she had calmed down. _Maybe I am too much like Robert after all,_ she thought bitter sweetly.

_Queen of the Whores,_ she thought over. _He's more cruel than I thought he'd be. He will never understand. How could he? He didn't lose a child he'd dreamt of having his entire life. He didn't once picture a fairytale for himself where he stood with the person he loves, happy and peaceful, looking over their mass of children. Some were knights and some were little rebels and ladies….no, he never had this dream nor did it haunt him every knight. _

_So how could he understand? How can anyone understand how I feel right now?_

Anya tied her shawl more around her head as a group of men passed her, eyeing her curiously.

_Walk away, _she warned them in her mind. _Please don't make me kill you for I have no patience right now. _

"Oi, don't I know-"

The man didn't get to finish as Anya whirled around, swinging her fist straight into his throat before grabbing his sword. She shoved it inside of another man before turning around and slamming it down onto some poor fool who decided to call her a cunt for killing the others. Anya didn't care who they were, but from what she could tell by their uniforms, they were Robb's men. She kept on slamming the sword over and over again into the body of the poor fool.

It wasn't until Algor wrapped his arms around her did she notice that there was nothing more of the man except some blood and meat. The sword dropped from her hands lifelessly as she turned around.

"Was I wrong?"

"About what, my lady?"

"All of this. Choosing Robb, leaving my family to rot...was I wrong to choose people I don't even know?"

"You chose what you thought was right just like everyone else," Algor advised her as he tied up her hand gently. "Don't think little of yourself. Look around you and see what you did, my lady, this was the work of an angry woman. My mother always told me to never anger a quiet woman because there is no doubt that she'll be the one to cut your throat in the end."

Anya chuckled lightly and nodded. "Ours is the Fury."

"You're well known for your fury, my lady. Would you like to hear a riddle?"

Algor walked Anya to their horses as she inquired, "Will I laugh?"

"Probably not, but it will give you something to think about."

"Alright, what is it then?"

"Two women walk into a castle. A lady and a whore. The lady is the wife of the lord of this castle and the whore is his mistress. He loves them both equally. One morning, he is dead. His throat was cut. Who did it? The lady or the whore?"

Anya smiled up at him as they mounted their horses-well stole the horses actually. "The whore."

"Why?"

"She wanted his money or perhaps she was jealous that he thought so little of her. Also she most likely lived on the streets so she knows a thing or two about killing a man in the dead of the night."

"Perhaps," Algor said. "But you are wrong."

"Oh, please tell me why?"

"The lady killed her lord. He had a mistress right under her nose. The wife always knows."

"And what should I learn from this, Algor?"

"That to never underestimate even the smallest and quietest of people. They underestimated you and look where you are. You cut down three men easily."

"I was wrong to do that to innocent men."

"Were they really innocent? They would've found out who you were just like looking at you."

"Not likely."

"You are truly unforgettable. Every man in Robb's army has thought about you at least once. Any one who says differently is lying to you because they don't want to die."

Anya nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"I meant about giving me something to think about, you idiot," she grumbled at him, smiling widely as they rode onward into the forest.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are awesome and I love how you guys are each on teams and fighting for which guy should she be with. Believe me, I'm conflicted too! I too can see her with Robb and yet also with Jaime, they both change her in ways that are both good and bad for her. **

**So I got the idea of Anya being named the Queen of the Whores from these two reviews that I had and I was a little shocked to have them because I never had anything like that before then I got the idea to have her named that new title. It makes sense to me since she did leave Robb and had no problem telling her so, to me this is something that Robb's men would say about her and he would allow it because he is a little bitter about it...wondering if I now want to keep him alive…So to whoever wrote that review, THANK YOU, you gave me plenty ideas now for the people of King's Landing**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Robb discovers some bad news, Brienne and Jaime run into trouble and Anya loses her faith**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
